Call It Fate
by Ame no Megami
Summary: [COMPLETE] As an impending battle nears, confusion within the emotions of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata ensues. Tossed into the mess at the same time are Gaara's persistence to claim Hinata as his own, while being Hanabi's new target. SasuHina Onesided
1. I

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Call It Fate: Part I

Lines encircled the large wooden gate. The moonlight danced around the shadows, glistening off the metal plates that were secured on each of them in a place. 

A burly man stood in front of the line as he silently signaled in one wave of the arm. Swiftly like a breeze in the air, they split into groups and surrounded the gate. 

Three people stayed behind as they waited for their separate orders. Two men and a woman in their early twenties stared at the darkened gate, bored, since they had had to wait for so long. 

"The scroll in the shrine on the East End."

A brusque whisper snapped at them to be serious. 

The shorter of the two men simply stuck his hands into his pockets and took off as the other snorted and followed suit. The woman lingered back; hesitantly she spoke up. 

"Give us seven minutes before you start the siege." 

Her superior frowned, "I follow strict orders from the Kazekage himself. I cannot give you the wanted amount. The scroll must get back here five minutes after the siege, no matter how long the invasion goes on to. Go."

A scowl appeared on her pale features as she disappeared in a gust of wind as she caught up to her teammates. 

"Three minutes…that's all we've got to search for a small shrine. That leaves us four minutes to bring it back here." 

Catching her nod, the three split up immediately, sweeping the area in a spread out line. 

~~~ 

"It's an invasion." 

Ibiki turned around.

"Get all capable Chuunins and Jounins on guard and notify Hokage-sama." 

Genma nodded in response and swiftly left in a poof of smoke. 

"Their main purpose may be the Forbidden Scroll."

Gesturing at the group of Jounins behind him, "Protect the Scroll." 

"Hai."

~~~ 

A green flare hit the sky as explosions sounded off at the outer side of the gate surrounding the village. 

"Shit." 

The man turned to the woman beside him as they stopped right in front of a shrouded small shrine in the middle of the woods. 

"Get the scroll, Kankuro." 

He nodded grimly. 

Their third member was nowhere in sight. 

As he reached the shrine, the woman suddenly ran up and yanked him back. 

Two figures stepped out from behind the shrine as a third could be seen behind the shrine, the activator of the Jutsu. 

"Barrier no Jutsu."

She hissed in his ear. 

A dark-haired man and a blond man took a defensive strike in front of the shrine, while the third still kept his Jutsu on. 

"You got it, Shikamaru?"

The blond regarded behind him. 

"Yeah, you two take them."

Kankuro picked himself up and dusted his shirt.

"Well well well, isn't it Uchiha and the loud mouth."

The blond man pointed a finger at him. 

A not very nice finger, either. 

His partner sighed, "Baka…" 

Kankuro turned to the woman; "I'll take care of the demon boy, Temari."

In a large gust of wind, the pairs disappeared. 

~~~ 

The third man on the team scowled at the roadblock in front of him. The musty smell of wood annoyed him too. He liked the dry air of the desert better. 

The figure in front of him slid one foot in up and raised both hands in a defensive mode. Veins appeared at the side of her eyes. 

His teammates were probably at the shrine by now; he'll just have a little fun over here. They didn't need him, yet, at least. 

A green light had appeared in the sky just a moment ago, right before he ran into her, it signaled the beginning of the invasion…that allowed him to kill now…

He gazed at the woman in front of him. Her long dark blue hair was tied in a loose ponytail behind her and her petite body was dressed in black pants and shirt with a green vest. She wasn't bad looking either. Her features were plain looking, without the large amount of makeup like other women do, but it held a light glow to it. 

//Jounin//

She was a Jounin…just like him.

He had heard that Leaf ninjas, mostly the Jounins, were very skilled. He licked his lips. 

The Sand had been at peace for too long.

//This would be fun//

Sand started to surround him on the ground as it speedily raced towards her. 

She jumped onto the tree, as the sand swarmed under it menacingly. 

Muttering a quick chant, she jumped off of the tree and straight at him. 

As her fist neared his face, a sand wall rose up to protect him. But her fist went right through. 

//Illusion// 

A loud sound came from behind him as her leg slammed him and directly after her fist. 

He reached out and proceeded to grab her wrist, but she had jumped back onto a tree limb. 

//I need to penetrate the wall…//

She jumped off again, this time, splitting into seven identical figures as she lunged towards him. 

All the clones that smacked him went right through…all illusions. 

Another impact was heard from behind him as she double kicked it. 

He lashed out to swat her away and she slid back, barely avoiding his kunai. 

She charged at him again, disappearing once more before she got to him. He could see her image flash around him as she decided where to attack during his confusion of her placement. 

Her speed was fast. 

//Very fast…//

A palm came out in front of him and slammed into the sand wall. 

"Hyaaah!"

He could see a bit of chakra escape from where her palm was planted on the wall. 

It went right through. 

He stumbled back as the energy shot straight at his shoulder. It wasn't just chakra either. She had held onto a kunai had the same time and sent it right after her chakra infiltrated his defense. 

After that she had retreated back onto the branch. 

Reaching up, he pulled the embedded kunai out of his shoulder and threw it at her. 

She caught it promptly and quickly jumped onto another branch as the sand started to chase her again. 

Catching her by surprise he appeared in front of her and grabbed her neck and slammed her against the tree trunk. She had bit her lip at the surprise of the impact, and a thin line of red ran down her lower lip. 

She lifted her leg up to kick him, but the sand blocked her path once again. It now encircled itself snake-like around her ankles and wrists, keeping them back from attacking him. 

His nails dug into her neck and her blood trickled down slowly. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, smacking her lips together. 

The crimson liquid smeared all over as she trembled under the grip. 

It was tempting. 

He could smell it from the arm's length away. 

The sand tightened around her right ankle. 

__

Snap

She cried out in pain as her usually white bandages around her foot were now soaked in a maroon shade. 

The scent awoke the danger lurking within him. 

All the while the blood on her lips enraptured him. 

Taunting him…Mocking him as it shimmered in the light. 

He had to get rid of it. But he didn't really want to rid of it. 

He leaned in towards her and brushed his lips against hers. She stopped struggling, given that she was too stunned to do anything. His tongue tracing her lips as he licked the blood off. 

So soft…So sweet… 

She stared back at him fearfully.

An explosion caught his attention as he pulled away. 

Temari sailed passed him, as she slammed into the tree adjacent. Kankuro landed near her and helped her up. 

"Gaara, retreat."

An all too well known figure appeared behind him. 

"Hinata!" 

The woman choked out a gasp from his grip. 

//Gaara…?// That name was vaguely familiar to her.

Another explosion sounded. 

Gaara growled at the intruder. 

"Gaara! That was the retreat signal!" 

He let go of her and the sand bindings and disappeared into the darkness with the other two. 

Hinata lost her footing, as one ankle was broken—and slipped. 

Naruto jumped down swiftly and caught her. 

"C-Crap…I thought…I was gone that t-time." 

She smiled wryly as she licked her dry lips, but stopped in her thoughts. 

Even though it wasn't really what it was meant to be. 

But it had been more like an indirect kiss. 

"Hina-chan?" 

Naruto waved a hand in front of her, "Helloooooooo." 

She blinked out of her thoughts.

//Now is not the time to be thinking of that!// She mentally scolded herself. 

"Even though that _was_ nice…" The guy was pretty good-looking, spare for the dark circles around his eyes, but the red-hair was to die for. Too bad he was a Sand. She wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better. Something bugged her though. 

"Hm, Hina-chan?"

//Crap...// She had mused out loud.

"Er…Nothing…"

Naruto looked doubtful but he didn't persist it anyway, "Let's stop by the shrine first before I take you to the hospital."

"Alright." 

But there was still something about that Sand ninja she couldn't get rid of. He was frighteningly familiar…but how…

End Part I

Hmm…here's my second Gaara/Hinata…

This one, to be expected would be a lot more on other couples too, still centric on Gaara/Hinata though. But I'm going to make them more…direct with each other…^^…Hinata's a lot more out-going now, since times change, people change…I'm just centering on the development of their relationship. 

This is placed 10 years in: Temari/Naruto/Sasuke/Shikamaru/Others-24 years old

Gaara/Hinata-23 years old

I haven't decided the other couples yet, so if you want to request one, feel free…Be open-minded about it too! I was planning on like a…Sasuke/Temari thing. Haven't seen one of those yet. ^^ But don't go overboard with like a Kankuro/…Ino thing…*shivers at that pairing* That one even gives my muse a mind block. 

R & REVIEW ONEGAI! 

****

Ame no Megami


	2. II

Disclaimer: All the characters except for Kaname do not belong to me.

Call It Fate: Part II

The branches swayed in the direction they moved in as the wind whistled in their ears. A red light filled the sky momentarily as it was followed by another boom. 

"What the hell's going on? We didn't even get the scroll yet." 

Kankuro glanced at Temari who was scowling and Gaara who held the most expressionless façade as they rushed back to the retreat area. 

"Red means abort mission." 

Temari kept a straight gaze on the path, worry etched on her face beside the newly made cuts on her face made by a kunai. 

"Something went wrong."

Gaara followed them silently.

It didn't really matter to him whether it was mission accomplished, failed, or abort. He was just their trump card if something was to go terribly wrong. 

The wind whipped at his face and he licked his chapped lips. 

Vanilla.

He could still taste it. 

It was blood. Very sweet blood. Somehow mixed in the scent of vanilla. 

The blood was sweet, but the smell was even sweeter. He liked it. 

//Hinata//

That was what the other ninja—the Demon boy had called her. 

Somehow, it was familiar to him…in a strange way…like they had met before. 

Those eyes, blank and mysterious.

Like he'd seen them before…but maybe she could have just simply been alike with someone he'd killed before.

He wanted to meet again. 

It was irresistible. 

They stopped abruptly in a shrouded area. 

Their commander was seen in the middle as he motioned for them to join part of the siege group that had retreated at the same time as them. 

Beside him stood a woman with short brown hair. She was a messenger to be exact, since she had not been with them originally when they had started out for Konoha. 

"Regroup, meet back at the Seventh Quarter of the Lost Desert. Wait for orders from there. Go." 

When the half of the original siege group had left, Temari headed for the commander. 

"What's the meaning of this?" 

"Mission abort. Go to the Seventh Quarter, Kaname-san will explain it to you as you go." 

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it promptly and nodded. 

"Yes sir."

They took off immediately and Kaname wasted no time in explaining them the situation. 

"The Cloud dispelled their treaty of removing their block on our food supply trade lines if we take over Konoha and retrieve the scroll for them."

"That still doesn't mean to call us off—"

Kaname ignored Kankuro's interruption and continued through him.

"They invaded us instead."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, right after our troops were dispatched and placed around Konoha for the siege. That left our village poorly defended and they took advantage of a day after the troops left. It has been four days. It took me three days to arrive here in the Leaf and locate the hiding Sand." 

"So…the Sand has fallen to the Cloud?"

"Only on the inside, Kazekage-sama has escaped and is awaiting the troops at the Seventh Quarter. Most of our shinobis were used for the invasion of Konoha." 

Temari stopped, causing the other three to stop, "Sand Village is useless to them…" 

She stared at Kaname. 

"What…what are their conditions?"

Brown hair blew in the wind as black eyes regarded the tree in front of her. Kaname hesitated before answering. 

"Their conditions were…defeat of Konoha for them, death of our Kazekage-sama replaced by theirs, and…"

"And…?" Temari quirked at her hesitation of finishing it. 

"…Gaara of the Sand handed over…" 

Three pairs of eyes regarded the young man dressed in black in the back. 

"…I see…" 

"But Gaara-san, there is no need to do anything, because they had also requested the fall of Konoha—" 

"To defeat Konoha, you would need to defeat _him_. And the only one who can really rival with him is…"

The silence ate at them as they figured either way, Gaara would be put in danger. 

"They would rather sacrifice our shinobis than theirs to take over Konoha. The Cloud may be dangerous, but their forces compare nothing to Konoha's…we're merely a distraction for Konoha."

"Let's just get back there first it's still two days of travel away." Kankuro whispered. 

They nodded in agreement. 

~~~ 

The place was underground as the air was dry and dusty as more than half their altogether military was gathered. 

It had a musty smell to it like a dark tomb that hadn't been explored in centuries. And be truth, the base hadn't been used in awhile. The supplies were low and many of the doors were rusted so that they refused to open. That set many shinobis who were making themselves home there for the time being to start fixing it up.

Kaname lead them into a small room, wearied, since they had made a three-day trip into a one and a half day trip, moving at top speed with no rest stops. 

Behind a desk was seated the Kazekage. 

"Kazekage-sama, they are here."

He nodded and dismissed her in a slight gesture of the hand. Turning to the other three, he implicated for them to sit down. 

"I need you to do something…important."

They stayed silent in his presence. 

"Deliver this scroll to the Hokage."

Temari stepped up to accept the scroll, "All three of us?"

He nodded, "Stay in Konoha as long as you can."

"Why, Kazekage-sama?" 

"You are my ambassadors to Konoha for an alliance and for safety. Either way if this base is taken before an alliance is formed, only one-third of their conditions are fulfilled." 

"Hai. I understand." 

She handed Gaara the scroll as he tucked it to safety without protest. 

"Leave now." 

Kankuro groaned inwardly. 

They had arrived at the base only half an hour ago. 

~~~ 

"That _was _kinda weird, don't you think so?" 

Naruto turned to his girlfriend, draping an arm over her shoulders. 

She nodded in return, "But the end where Sakura and I guarded had no intrusion." 

"Well, you're lucky, look what happened to me." 

Hinata sighed heavily at her cast. Walking around with a crutch wasn't the fastest method of getting around town. 

Ino regarded the bandaged ankle, "Must be someone really skilled to catch you off-guard." 

She shrugged, "I don't know…his name was…uh…"

"Gaara."

Naruto finished for her. 

"Eh? Gaara?" 

Ino's attention sparked and she turned to Naruto, "_The_ Gaara?" She still remembered when he had dealt those damages to Rock Lee in the preliminaries and then against Sasuke in the finals.

He nodded. 

Still disbelieving, Ino turned back to Hinata and waved a hand over her blond hair, "With, like, red hair?"

A nod, "I think so…it was kind of dark then…"

"And those weird eyes?"

She nodded vigorously, "Definitely the weird eyes with black circles."

How much she tried to forget the moment, she couldn't leave the way he looked at her before he had leaned in. 

It was like he was transfixed on her own eyes as she stared at his. 

The cold ice-like blue eyes guarded by a ring of black. 

Somehow, all of this seemed familiar to it, as if it was on the tip of her tongue. She knew it deep down somewhere, but she just couldn't find it. 

"D-Did we ever meet him before?" She tried to act nonchalant. 

Two wide eyes stared at her long before answering in unison. 

"You don't _know_?"

Truth be told, she just couldn't _remember_. 

"Ah…know what?"

~~~ 

The wind breezed by in small waves, brushing his hair over a bit to the side as he stood at the tip of a large pine. 

They were back at the gate. 

The place he despised the most. 

"Let's go, Gaara. We don't have time to waste anymore." 

He gave them a quick nod and jumped down from his perch to follow them through the gate. 

Immediately before they passed, a group of Leaf shinobis appeared and blocked their path. Temari quickly jumped in front of the five and held out the scroll with both hands, her head bowed to them. 

"Please, we have a message to deliver to the Hokage. It is urgent."

The five glanced suspiciously at them before the captain, a young man with brown hair in a ponytail stepped up slowly to examine the scroll for hidden Jutsus. 

He turned back and glanced at the four, "It's clear."

Another young man behind him with ebony eyes frowned, "Are you sure?" 

The captain picked up the scroll from he hand as she looked up in confusion. Startled blue eyes met brown. 

He blinked in surprise, as if he had known her before, but wiped it away quickly. 

"Aa, I'll take this. You wait here." He drawled out, as he slowly made his way back to the gate, while the other four stood guard. 

"Make it quick, Shikamaru."

"Aye, yea, yea, Sasuke, I'll be back soon." 

And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

Temari glanced at the group in front of her. 

The dark eyes. 

//Sasuke…He is the one who…// 

Her eyes trailed a bit over to where Gaara stood, transfixed by the gate, lost in thought. He didn't seem to notice yet.

A young woman around her age with long brown hair…

It was that girl that she had almost severely damaged during the Chuunin Exams ten years ago. 

She wondered if they remembered her. 

The glances they threw at her—or mostly Gaara, gave it away that they probably did remember. 

The other two members of the team seemed to be a bit younger…they probably didn't have the pleasure of seeing the action that had happened, so they definitely wouldn't know her. 

And the captain…Shikamaru…

The one that fought her in the semi-finals and nearly won, but then forfeited. Back then, she always called him behind his back as the old boring guy…

But somehow this 'old boring guy' turned out…pretty nice. His almond colored hair was still kept the same way, but his features had now grown more prominent. 

She threw a glance back at Kankuro and Gaara. 

Kankuro was leaning back in the shade of a tree while Gaara just stood staring at the gate, entranced. 

Her gaze went back to the Leaf shinobis. The one named Sasuke was staring angrily at Gaara for some unknown reason. Gaara too, sensed it and turned back to meet his gaze. 

She sighed. //Guys and their egotistic nature// 

If this was about the fight they had ten years ago and Sasuke was still sore about it, she swear she'll have to step in and hit some sense into them both.

"…What…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What? So you think you can come back here with a peace offering after the damage?"

True, he grew more handsome. And she blushed at the thoughts that ran through. Maybe he was still single…

The dark hair and eyes with the contrasting paleness of his skin…was…heck, sexy. 

But he seriously needed some things with his attitude. 

She bit her lip, hoping Gaara would just let it be. It was no use now. They were the ones pleading for help, they shouldn't cause commotion even before it was delivered to the Hokage.

"…Don't talk…about things you don't…know…"

"Oh? And like what you did to Hinata?" 

Sasuke had been helping train Hinata in the past few years. Not really out of charity, but he'd figured he'll be able to get out of sight of the other fan girls, be with the one he liked, and maybe sway her away from Naruto. 

So far, he only succeeded in the last one, since somehow, the forces in heaven and hell…got Naruto and Ino together. 

That left Hinata to him.

Gaara's eyes widened at the name. 

"Of course, she didn't remember you, but I do."

//Remember…remember…//

So he had met her before. Gaara gazed at the young man again. 

His ebony eyes were the opposite of Hinata's. More aggressive. How hers had blended in fine with her features, his eyes seem to stand out as if it was in its own dimension. 

"…I do not know you…or her…"

He made eye contact and added darkly, "Maybe…you would refresh my memory?"

End Part II 

As their past is being recounted for them, how will they react?! Next time on…cracks up laughing…I'm trying to imitate that one guy from DBZ at the end of every episode, no offense!

Pairings are developing! This would be of course, Gaara/Hinata, some Naruto/Ino, and then the confusing love interests of Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Sasuke! = I'm not going to tell you how that one works out though! It could be Temari/Sasuke, Temari/Shikamaru, Tenten/Sasuke, or Tenten/Shikamaru! As for Sakura…lucky girl gets to choose from Neji or Lee…HAHA! I'll see which one is easier to write. 

insert laugh

You'll just have to wait. Patience is the key, my friend. 

Updates, I try to have one every week. But last week was HELL: I had my concert, and a whole crap load homework and projects that my teachers decided to all pile on during the week before spring break. And then after spring break…*shudders* I don't even wanna think about it. Next update would soonest be around the week of May 10th. 

I'm trying to top my last Gaara/Hinata fic with this one, so it'll take more thought and time…spare me!

R & REVIEW! ~ please? As a birthday present? *hint hint* I'm officially 17 now! [as of April 20]

****

Ame no Megami


	3. III

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the end.

Call It Fate: Part III

Tapping sounds of someone's shoes on the pavement drew her out of the trance.

Hinata straightened herself warily back up, in her clumsiness, knocking over her crutch. She blinked blearily and yawned.

Darn, she must've slept staring at the sun again.

The sitting position of the park benches wasn't the most comfortable thing either. Her neck hurt.

"Hey, Hinata!"

A voice to her right spoke up as it seated next to her, picking up her fallen crutch.

"Ah, hello Sakura."

The pink haired girl smiled warmly at her friend; "It's a nice day, ne?"

Hinata nodded numbly, wondering how long she had been asleep out in the park after lunch with Naruto and Ino.

"Your…leg…I hope you get better."

"Ah?" She looked down at the glaring white cast; "It'll heal soon."

It was such an obnoxious color.

Like her eyes.

She hated her eyes…

Hinata gazed at Sakura, why couldn't she have pretty green eyes like that? Or blue?

Blue, like that guy, Gaaras'.

Naruto had given her a full summary of what happened…ten years ago…

And then she had the relapse.

Gosh, it had been so long ago, she had forgotten.

Gaara had been the one in the Forest of Death that she had spied on. She had missed out on his two other fights though.

As she traced it back now, he _did_ look the same as he had ten years ago. Funny, how she just couldn't remember him.

He was scary then.

Still scary now too…but…he was pretty cute now anyway. Maybe she had been too caught up on Naruto then to notice.

"…Neji?"

Her cousin's name snapped her out of the thoughts.

"Neji?!" She exclaimed.

Immediately, Sakura blushed.

Hinata didn't quite get it. All she heard was 'Neji'.

"Ah, could you repeat your question?"

"Oh!" Sakura blushed a deeper red color, "Like…how is Neji?"

"How is Neji?" Hinata repeated stupidly. The sun must've fried her brains as she sat out there sleeping, but why in the world would Sakura ask about her cousin's wellbeing? Neji never cared about anyone else.

She glanced back at the pink-haired woman, who was blushing.

"I…I haven't seen him in awhile."

Then it hit her.

She covered her mouth to avoid the big 'O' right in front of Sakura's face, "Y-You guys are going out?!"

Sakura jerked her head away from the fountain to her right.

"NO! I-I mean, no…I was just wondering!"

"Oh."

Hinata shrugged. She wasn't that stupid, she knew that Sakura had given up on Sasuke a while ago. Maybe moving on to Neji wasn't exactly the best thing, but at least Sakura wasn't moping around anymore. Hinata felt kind of sorry for Lee though. Still luckless with Sakura.

"He's fine, I guess. I…haven't seen him in awhile either."

Sakura's face faltered, "Oh…"

"W-We…could go visit him right now, if you want!"

Surprised by her ingenious plan, Hinata stood abruptly up, forgetting about her broken leg and crutch.

Immediately, she started to topple over.

Sakura made a move to catch her, but instead, as she as she tilted towards the ground, she was thrown back onto the bench.

"Ah-!"

A snort could be heard from behind.

"Che, you should be more careful."

Both women turned around to face a dark-haired man.

"N-Neji-niisan!"

"Neji-kun!"

They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Che, who were you going to visit?"

Hinata looked at Sakura, who in return stared at Hinata back. Her cousin really unnerved her sometimes.

"U-Uh…" Sakura's mind drew a blank.

Neji adjusted his gaze over to the pink-haired woman as she gave him a nervous smile.

Until Hinata's voice broke through.

"Um…it's okay, Sakura! I-I can go by…myself!"

She made ready to stand up, this time reaching for her crutch first.

"Y-You can entertain Neji-niisan here. There's no point for both of us to go!"

Neji frowned, "Go where?"

"V-Visit someone…?"

Hinata sounded unsure herself as she answered him.

"Who?"

"Ah…Visit…"

She couldn't say Naruto—she was just with him and Ino, she didn't know Lee that well either…Kiba and Shino were off in a scouting mission today.

"Er, Sasuke-kun! I-I heard that he was injured the other day!"

Neji's eyes narrowed and he turned away from her, snorting.

"That bastard is fine. You don't have to visit him. He should visit _you_."

"Ah…?"

She knew he was fine…she also knew that Neji still hated him. Hinata prayed that Neji wouldn't pursue the topic further.

Neji shook his head, "Whatever, I don't care."

With that, Hinata limped away slowly, turning back to wink at a petrified Sakura.

"BYE!"

* * *

"A place to stay?" Tenten scowled, "They're staying _here_?"

Shikamaru nodded, "That's Tsunade-sama's orders."

He turned to the three that stood in the far off distance from the rest of the group.

"Oi," He called out, catching their attention at once, "The Hokage is busy right now, she's arranged a place for you to stay temporarily though."

Temari nodded numbly, "Thank you."

So they had a place to hide for awhile. She turned to look at Gaara.

He seemed to look unfazed by it.

He's been in his own little world since the talk with Sasuke…She bit her lip.

I hope he doesn't do anything rash again…

"Sasuke will take you there." He turned to nod at a disgruntled man behind him.

Sasuke grunted in response as he motioned for them to follow him through the gate.

The streets were pretty messy. Probably from the somewhat siege they had before they were ordered by emergency to retreat.

But that was only the outside rim near the gates. As they proceeded further in, it was like nothing had really happened much.

Sasuke stopped in front of a two-story building. He turned to them and placed the keys in Temari's hands.

"It's the one on the top right, down the way."

She nodded in response as Kankuro and Gaara had already climbed up the stairs. Temari looked up to thank him, only to lock eyes, his dark hair falling over his handsome face. She wanted to reach up and brush it away so she could see his eyes more clearly.

"U-Uh…"

"It's better if you guys stay out of sight for awhile." He whispered to her. She could feel his breath tickle her ear as he bent down to her height.

"H-Huh?"

In a wisp of smoke, he disappeared from beside her.

* * *

"Ino-channnn!!"

"Ah, quit whining!"

Naruto whimpered but figured that they would get past it faster if he shut up.

He glanced over at his girlfriend, who seemed to be enjoying herself picking outfits out from the rack.

Geez, how boring…

Her long blond hair was tied loosely in a ponytail behind her.

He grinned, stalking up behind her, he yanked it.

"OW! NARUTO!"

Quickly, he grabbed a random outfit out of the rack.

"How 'bout this one? Ne? Ne?" He wanted to finish as fast as possible.

Ino rubbed the back of her head sorely before turning to him, death of Naruto in mind.

But it all stopped there, once she saw what was in his hand.

"EW! That's the WORST color-coordination I've ever seen!"

"Eh?"

He turned to the shirt in his hand. Green and orange seemed fine to him. Well, at least orange. He never really liked green that much.

Gai…He shuddered at that thought.

But if orange was a GOOD color, and green was a BAD color…they should balance each other out, right? Mostly when the good color (orange) dominated the bad color (green) on the shirt!

"She's right, dobe. That is hideous."

Both heads whipped to the side where the new voice came from.

"GAH, what do you want!?"

Sasuke shrugged, stepping up, he pulled a random outfit out.

"That's so cute!!" Ino grabbed it right away, "I'll be right back!"

As Ino disappeared into the changing room, Naruto crossed his arms.

"Now, what do you want? Hina-chan isn't here."

Ino was now over the whole Sasuke-kun fetish, but that still doesn't mean Sasuke didn't bother Naruto. Mostly when Naruto knew that Sasuke liked his best friend.

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not here to ask you that." His voice lowered.

"Three Sand nins are staying here under Tusnade-sama's consent."

"WHAT?! SA—"

Sasuke whapped him over the head, "Shut up, dead-last. You want everyone to know? This is highly classified."

"Fine, fine. Why are they here?"

"I don't know, they had a message to deliver to Tsunade-sama, and she gave them authorization to stay here. For what reason, I don't know. But you and me were put to watch out for anything suspicious."

"Oh. Heh, don't worry! Just leave everything to me!"

"Dumbass, it's Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara!"

"EH?! They're back?!"

"Apparently."

"Hey!" Ino walked up to them, "Thanks for the help, Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto held up the light blue shirt with a white collar, "What's so great about this?"

Ino grabbed it back, "It's better than yours!"

"Is not! It's so…so DULL!"

"Well, yours was BLINDING!"

"Was not! It was EYE-CATCHING!"

Sasuke cleared his throat, "I'm going to find Hinata." He gave them a quick nod.

"Bye!" Ino waved to him happily.

"Whatever." Naruto snorted.

"Remember, Naruto."

"Yea, yea."

* * *

Hinata sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Gosh, it's hot today

Lugging around her immobile foot around the village looking for a place to eat wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in already!"

She glanced up at the voice standing on the stairs of an apartment complex.

Her eyes widened. A certain patch of red hair caught her eyes.

What are they doing here? What is _he _doing here?

They haven't noticed her, and she decided to move along as if nothing happened. She'll ask the others later.

Before out of sight, she turned around, stealing a glance back.

As if on cue, Gaara turned around and gazed right in her direction.

His blue eyes locked with hers. She didn't want to look away, but his gaze was starting to freak her out. He hadn't blinked a single time when he was locking eyes with her.

Whipping her head back to the road, she limped away as fast as she could, not glancing back to the eyes that followed her movements.

"Ne, Gaara?"

He tore his gaze away from the retreating girl and faced his sister.

"Come on."

He silently followed Temari into the small apartment.

It was her again. Hinata.

He'll be able to see her again…

End: Part III

YAY! Part III is now finished! Well, the pairings are all decided.

Wanna guess the pairings? I've made up my mind, and I'm not going to say except that this ficcie WILL stay Gaara/Hinata, despite how it's swaying towards right now…

Well, sorry for that loong update, been so busy with my SATs and AP testing, and throw in the STAR testing too just to screw everything else up further. In other words, my brain was just frazzled. Oo…could barely think straight afterwards.

Other random news, I will have another Sasuke/Hinata thing out soon, courtesy for **natszumi1107**, who thinks there should be more of that pairing around. Maybe a Fruits Basket one too, for all those who know that anime/manga, Hatsuharu is MINEEEEE!! cackles …well, that's bout it.

Thanx everyone who reviewed!

Ame


	4. IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Call It Fate: Part IV

The rays of sunlight beat down on his head as Sasuke squeezed himself through the crowed shopping area. How hard was it to find one person in this village anyway. He seemed to have that problem often.

But only when it was Hinata.

Sasuke could very well find the two loud blondes and anyone else for that matter.

He glanced warily to his left to find a small ice cream parlor.

It had…shade.

Using long strides, he was within the little shop, protected by the roof. He sighed and leaned against the wall, hoping they wouldn't kick him out for not buying anything.

Sasuke still remembered that place though. It was the first time he had gone somewhere with Hinata. It hadn't been an official 'date'. But it had been close enough.

It had been extremely hot that day too, and it was her idea. It was also the first time he had tried the fudge brownie cookie dough ice cream.

And the last time he tried it too. Way too sweet for him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled, Hinata, on the other hand, ate the ice cream like how Naruto eats his ramen. Pretty incredible.

He straightened himself up again and glanced quickly around the shop.

The corners of his mouth lifted up slightly as he strode over quietly to a corner in the back next to the fan.

Before he could reach it though, the occupant turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!"

He nodded back at the dark-haired woman, "Hello, Hinata."

Hinata wasn't someone who could be sneaked up on like Naruto or Sakura, even though her physical appearance shows the opposite. She had matured and lost her shyness though. Her eyes were no longer wavering and she held her gazes, her bangs were grown out and brushed to the side, held up by two silver bobby pins.

She gestured for the waiter as Sasuke sat down across from her.

"Another Choco-mint and…"

Sasuke shrugged at her questioning glance. All he basically knew were chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, and that horrid cookie dough thing that was extremely sweet.

"…and an Orange sherbet, please."

An eyebrow raised and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, it's not as sweet as the other one."

The fan blew in Hinata's face, blowing her longhair back. She quickly gathered it into a loose ponytail, stealing glances at him once in awhile, her face blushing.

It was either that or it was the heat. Sasuke, himself, was nervous, being alone with her. Usually there would be other couples around…like Ino or Naruto that would interrupt at these awkward pauses and get the conversation going again.

Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times.

"Um…uh…Sasuke-kun…?"

"Hai?"

She fidgeted awhile as she tried to form something to ask. Sasuke's heart leapt…maybe…just maybe; she's finally confessing her feeling towards him. Sasuke had taken many initiatives with her so far, but she had ignored them, maybe its finally time she's realized.

"I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?"

"Go ahead." He heart dropped a bit. So she wasn't confessing…but he felt glad at least that he had been chosen to help her instead of someone else. That showed that she at least trusted him.

"I can't go on a scouting mission because of this, so I was wondering if you would…"

"Fill in for you?" He finished.

"Hai. It's going to be with Neji and two other people I don't know."

Two other people? If the Hokage had planned out to have Hinata and Neji on the same team, it must be a pretty dangerous mission to have both Byakugan holders. That must also mean the two others should be pretty advanced too.

But Hinata, being the friendly person she is, knows everyone from the Chuunin rank to almost all the Anbus and Jounins.

Could it be…the Sand team?

But they came as a three…not two.

"What ranks are the other two?"

"As I've heard, they are Jounins too…however, I was not given information or names of them."

Sasuke frowned a bit…to put Hinata in her state on a mission with two unknown shinobis…

"Does the Hokage know about your injury?"

"Hai. Tsunade-sama said that if I wished, I could get someone to replace, and I'll take over his/her job for awhile. I do not want to impose on Neji and the others during the scouting mission. I will take care of your patrol job if you comply."

Sasuke nodded, "Hai. I'll do the mission."

Hinata reached over to her bag and pulled out a scroll, "That would give you some information of what you're supposed to do and where to meet."

He nodded and tucked the scroll away. He'll read it later…

Even with the fan right behind him, the heat was killing him, and he longed for something…

Unfortunately, he could not keep quiet any longer…

"Want to go swimming, Hinata? It's kind of hot here."

She blinked a few times before turning a shade of pink all the way to a bright red.

"Huh?"

…Maybe she took it the wrong way…

* * *

A red haired man lay sprawled on the floor; his eyes open, staring at the ceiling. He could sense the people outside the building trudge around in the blinding sunlight.

To him, however, the heat was nothing new…heck, he didn't even need the fan. The desert was at least three times hotter than this.

There was nothing to do.

Except think of _her_.

He hadn't gone outside for two days, keeping to strict orders. It was starting to make him feel claustrophobic, irking Shukaku inside him even further.

His hand twitched, longing to squeeze something to death.

Gaara let his sand out and let it surround a wooden chair. The grains of sand dove in, like a horde of bees in attack. The sounds of snapping wood brought his brother out of the adjacent room.

Small bits of splintered wood fell lifelessly onto the floor as the sand retreated back into the gourd, finished with its victim of the day.

"Man, Gaara, that was our last chair…you've already destroyed the couch!"

He let out a low growl and immediately, the taller man shut up and strode back into his room, away from target range.

A gust of wind blew in the room and a blond woman appeared, holding a scroll.

"We're called on a scouting mission in two days, with the Leaf."

Gaara rolled over on his side, facing the other way as Kankuro stopped the trek to sanctuary.

"Two of us go, while Kankuro will stay back and handle situations here."

"What?! Why me?!"

"That's how it's planned, don't mess up Kankuro."

Gaara murmured softly to himself, "So…we…are out now…"

End: Part IV

Hey look, Ame finally got her stuff together and chapter four's finally done! Heh, my plans have TOTALLY changed, but hey, it's all good.

I want to thanks all those who reviewed. Sorry it took so long for this chapter…next chapter is going to be awhile. Got a 10 page essay for History, 12 page for English, and a 2 page essay for French…IN French! Oh man, I'm screwed. SATs are once again around the corner, making me look like a dork carrying my prep book around. Not to mention, finals are in like three weeks…and I can't remember any trig stuff, and I haven't learned anything in physics either!

Well, I hope I can get the next chapter out by mid June. Suggestions for the story are welcomed…

Ame


	5. V

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the storyline.

Vote on pairing! read footnote

Call It Fate: Part V

A cool breeze caressed the branches of the large pines in the dense forest of the Leaf Country. In a rhythm, several intervals beat down upon the lethargic movements as a soft patter was heard.

The two men stared down each other as they interrupted the tempo of the swaying branches, making it vibrate under their tensed motion.

A woman appeared shortly thereafter as she placed herself on the adjacent limb. Her actions were slower, but more fluid in motion, landing on the branch as if she was the wind itself.

The last member of the group perched high up, silently brooding the upper branches on the next tree, seemingly ignoring the rest of the group.

One of the first two men spoke quietly and solemnly, his gaze lingering slowly down to the ground.

"You should go back now," The Prussian blue-haired man advised.

"Hai," The woman on the ground nodded, her movements earlier were more carefully chosen, and as she had not landed on a branch, she had not effected its dance, blending into the rhythmic motion, "Be careful, Sasuke-kun, Neji-niisan." And she bowed politely to the other two, "Temari-san…Gaara-san."

Sasuke glanced to his right where Neji was, the blond woman, Temari, lead the way, and the last member…Gaara, stood the back.

It was a scouting mission.

They were to check on the progress of the Sand, and the activities of the inhabiting Cloud, without letting any of those groups know, since the alliance with the Leaf and Sand were to be kept secret.

Originally, two Byakugan holders on the mission would be the best case, since with their skill, spying things in the distances from a hidden place is the best. That was why both Hinata and Neji were needed. However, Sasuke was filling in for Hinata…his strengths were in difference from hers.

But they compliment each other, as a tag team.

Hinata's pure force and power, and Sasuke's agility and precision, they were able to cover each other's weak spots.

So that meant, if they had to fight, then Neji and him would fair well, since Sasuke knew most of Hinata's hidden attacks, which were similar to Neji's. The other two, however, seemed like they were used to fighting solitary.

His ebony eyes regard the back where the red-haired man held, following silently. Sasuke turned his attention back again, to the woman in front.

Temari.

She seemed strong…and skilled. He remembered when he fought her twice…she had been protecting her brother, and the second time, trying to steal the scroll. She held her own, and did a pretty good job at it too. If it hadn't been for his Sharingan, her strategy would've gotten him distracted long enough for her to disable Shikamaru.

She was talented, a well-defined strategist at it too.

A slight smirk flitted across his face as he watched her dodge the branches with ease, going at that speed.

She has a great body to boot too…

Sasuke blinked; there was no time to think about that…besides, he had already devoted himself to Hinata.

* * *

Crash

A wooden table toppled over. Two chairs flew back, as the weights on them quickly lifted up. Angry, loud stomping echoed in the vacant room.

"You wanna repeat that, make-up face?!"

"Yeah, I'll repeat it alright, _blondie_."

"Say that again and I'll take those words and shove it up your a—"

"Naruto, that's enough!"

A feminine voice cut through, followed by a loud thump as a foot connected to the fallen table, making it soar to the other side of the room.

Both men froze in their spot, true terror in their eyes, mouths agape.

"You guys give me a headache!"

A blond woman, clear blue eyes burning with rage, threw up her arms and sat back down onto the couch with a loud sigh.

Naruto meekly followed suit and seated himself back down quietly.

Ino rubbed her temple as she closed her eyes. The patrol mission lasted later than usual last night, and she had to meet up early in the morning. That gave her only four hours of sleep and listening to Naruto and scary-face argue that early in the morning was not good for her health. Nor temper.

The room was now dead silent with the occasional coughs as the three sat in their respective corners, waiting for the Hokage to come and start the meeting.

Kankuro crossed his arms and shot a glance at the frustrated sleep-deprived Ino.

Man, that girl is scaryyyy

* * *

The Leaf was gearing up for war…or a battle, however long that might take them to retake Sand Village from the Cloud's grasp. Chuunins and Jounins were sent on task of gathering supplies and grouping into teams.

Even the senseis at the Academy.

Haruno Sakura stood in line, waiting to be put into a team of four.

It might turn out to be a full-scale war and sparing any shinobis would be uneventful. Which had then resulted in her pre-Academy class to be canceled and the young children to be under care of lower class Chuunins and Genins who were directed to stay within the village premises only.

A door creaked open behind her and soft footsteps could be heard making their way towards her.

"Sakura."

She whipped her head to the side, her stomach flipping inside out, only to find it to be someone else.

"Shikamaru-kun! Surprise seeing you here."

He gave her a quick nod and walked past her, to a different table, "You haven't been assigned yet?"

She shook her head, "No, I just got here. Did you get assigned?"

His head bobbed up and down absentmindedly, "Yes."

Sakura felt her luck drop.

So he was already in a team, most of the people she knew were already assigned to a team. She might end up with some ninjas she wouldn't know.

Shikamaru kept shuffling through the papers as the door opened again and another person entered.

"Shika-kun!" A perky voice broke through the low murmurs in the room.

A woman with short brown hair made a beeline for the brown-haired man.

"Tenten?" He turned around slowly, an annoyed expression on his face at the smiling woman. After all the times they spent together on the team, he actually got pretty used to her perky-happiness attitude, even if he didn't show it much. He still appreciated her optimism…like Ino's.

She wasn't as demanding as Ino though. Even though Shikamaru secretly missed the loud blonde. Now it's even double trouble with Naruto. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the fox.

He liked Ino, but then he didn't.

Why did it have to be so confusing? Man, he'll just leave everything to work out on its own. As long as he doesn't hit 30 and was still single.

"Yup!" She tugged playfully on a few strands of hair. It was as short as how Hinata used to have hers, except Tenten had curled hers outwards and brushed her bangs to one side, "How do you think?"

He nodded curtly again, "Good."

Tenten beamed at him again, "Oh, I just received news from Hinata-chan that Sasuke-kun has replaced her, so Hinata-chan will be taking his place."

"Oh, I see. How is Hinata's condition? Her leg?"

"It's doing better. The cast is off now, she still has to bandage it for awhile though."

Even if Hinata was a strong woman, she shouldn't be pushing herself too much. It was wise of Sasuke to step in, and now, Shikamaru felt that he needed to do the same.

Besides, she would still have a job here, just not as much moving around.

"Then tell her not to join us, we'll find a new member."

His eyes searched the room and fell on the pink-haired woman.

"Sakura? You said that you didn't have an assigned team yet, right?"

Her eyes snapped over to his direction.

"Ah, yes."

He picked up a few papers and strode towards her, Tenten in tow behind.

"You can join our group. We have an opening."

"Oh? Really?"

Tenten nodded and smiled, "Sasuke-kun just dropped out last night, and Shika-kun thinks that Hinata shouldn't be doing recon missions still in her state because it might require a lot of traveling."

"Oh, thank-you!"

* * *

He followed silently, not making his mark. His eyes bore into the man in front of him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

If it wasn't for him…then Hinata would've been in the same team.

Gaara didn't know why he was so attracted to her…

Her gentle ways…

He could already tell that she was a peaceful person.

The white-eyed man whispered coarsely suddenly, "There's a group of five coming."

The four immediately split up into their respective perches in the trees, hidden in the dusk of night.

Five black blurs whipped through the trees nearby as they paused on an adjacent branch where Gaara had hidden below. Soft murmurs could be heard as the group spoke among themselves.

"There's something here…"

End: Part V

YAYYY! I finally got my brain mode!! Hehe, well, hope you like the it , summer's finally here and guess what…I'm taking summer classes at a community college because those classes are full at my school's summer program! How funnnnnn…

Haha, well, thanx all of you for bearing the pain with me, seriously I needed a few days to recuperate from the last two weeks of school, talk about brain pain.

Anyways, I'll have a vote for this story…vote by reviews or just directly email me, whatever.

Would you have** Gaara/Hinata **or** Sasuke/Hinata**?

Well, pick! This ficcie is currently at its turning point, and I can make it either way.

Ja!

Ame


	6. VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I don't ever think I will.

Call It Fate: Part VI

Pink blended with orange and yellow, accentuated by the blueness that it once was. A blurry half-orb gave its last rays as it slowly sank into the uneven horizon, made up by a sea of dark lush evergreens. Pale brown mountains stood firmly next to the orb as they blended into the picture, submitting to the colors of the summer evening sky.

It was like a painting out of a fairytale.

Where the prince would ride off with the princess as they lived happily ever after.

Hinata straightened herself away from the window of the tight room and frowned, frustrated at her new assignment.

Filing documents.

How exciting.

Shikamaru had talked with her in the afternoon and explained that maybe a desk job for her might be easier on her ankle than a recon mission, and that it would heal faster.

She had to thank him for his concern, but a _desk job_? He had to be kidding.

Sighing exasperatedly at the folders in her hand, she covered her head with her arms and rested on the table. Apparently he wasn't kidding.

The door flew open and a slim figure stepped into the room.

"There you are!"

Hinata raised her head from where she had laid it on the desk and dozed off.

"Ino-chan?" She yawned.

"There you are! Have you forgotten what day it is today?!"

Hinata cocked her head to the side, thinking as her mouth slowly formed an 'O'.

"Kiba-kun's 24th birthday! Oh my gosh, I've totally forgotten!"

Ino patted the shorter woman on the back, "It's okay, it's been a rough few weeks with the impending war and everything. Kiba told me to find you, since he couldn't track you down for awhile."

"…The war…" She mused.

"It all seems pretty dumb, don't you think so? We've been peaceful for ten years, and then suddenly this."

"I know, but _why_? I don't get all this domination stuff at all."

Ino shrugged nonchalantly, "Must be one of those macho-men thing. Superiority means all, doesn't it?"

"I guess it does, doesn't it? Survival of the fittest…" She mused as she stacked the unfinished documents into a desk and locked it.

* * *

It was like a standstill. A showdown. Even the summer breeze was afraid to fly by.

Cold blue eyes regarded the scene below him like a panther ready to strike his prey. His fingers twitched.

Just a bit longer. He had to wait just a bit longer.

Gaara lifted his gaze away from the sitting ducks below him and regarded his sister on the other end.

The blonde woman felt a stare transfixed on her and measured her gaze to his.

His eyes told her hunger.

She raised her right arm and signaled him for the ambush.

__

Do not kill them

Her eyes told him, only disable them not kill.

Not kill.

He'll have to be satisfied with just that then.

"…We're about a mile into the Leaf…go capture…you got that Takai? Takai!"

A scream pitched through the air.

Immediately the other four jumped off the ground onto the higher branches. They had known all along that there were something hiding. They just needed the other side to execute the first move.

The sand raged on, thirsty for more blood as it let the body of the so-called Takai fall limply onto the ground, both arms and legs shattered as the man's face twisted in pain beyond agony.

"Asuko, behind you!"

A red-haired woman quickly spun around and pulled out her katana, deflecting the shurikens aimed for her body.

__

Too slow

Sasuke dived from the branch he was perched on and swung his leg in a roundhouse. Asuko was sent spinning as she flew towards a tree trunk. Quickly exerting chakra, she swerved away from a direct hit and landed on a lower branch.

"Hyahh!"

The man that had warned Asuko earlier sailed through the air in front of her, skidding on the ground as he choked up blood.

Neji landed to the right of her as Sasuke stayed on her left.

Sparks flew as the fan came in contact with a sword. The captain strained himself under the weight of the large metal weapon. Temari swung down and swiped his feet, quickly sliding up to deliver another kick into his abdomen, sending him staggering back into…

Gaara.

He reached out and grabbed the man's neck, wringing him in the air as a featherweight.

Neji and Sasuke quickly appeared beside Temari as the captain was held, sputtering at the lack of oxygen.

"Hostile in _allied_ country, aren't we?" Neji held a kunai at the man's face, "What is your purpose in the Fire Country?"

"L-Leaf…and…Cloud are al…lies…shouldn't we…be able…to go on…your ter…ritory without being attacked?" The man choked.

"Sure enough, but usually with an envoy…or an ambassador. Not a group of _Jounins_. You guys seem pretty geared up, ne?"

"W-We're…bringing…class…sified information."

Sasuke stepped up beside the man, ignoring that Gaara was behind the captain, grip still enclosed.

"Well then, you can tell us."

"It's…only for…the Hokage…"

The man bit his lip as the kunai went in his arm.

"We're messengers for the Hokage." Temari motioned for Gaara.

Immediately sand gathered around the captain's leg.

"Would you rather join your crew's pain over there?"

Temari shifted for the captain to take a glance at Takai, who still laid on the ground, barely able to writhe from the pain. Unable to move nor unable to die yet.

"A-Alright…"

* * *

Like diamonds they sparkled in the dark sky as the jewel among them all laid half hidden behind a silver cloak.

"The sun had set approximately four hours ago, it's time."

A group of four dressed similarly in black, their faces covered hid in the darkness of the trees as they regarded the large oak gates of the Leaf Village.

From their post, they could see many Leaf shinobis milling around on, behind and in front of the gate. Not to mention many others that could be in the forest.

"Cloud Sentry 8 has not reached us, nor have they contacted us, Captain."

The young man in front nodded, his black hair fluttering in the wind, "We'll have to carry this out ourselves. The Leaf has maximum defense up, it would probably be that they reached resistance."

__

Maximum defense…but not good enough…

The cloak of silver shifted in the sky as it covered up the whole white stone in the sky, darkening the night.

"Hai."

* * *

It was silent as a dark-haired woman trudged home, brushing her bangs away from her silver eyes. She gazed up and stared at the translucent moon behind the clouds.

She had stayed out longer than she had originally planned to. Taking quick strides, she hurried down the empty streets towards the Hyuuga Estate.

Four figures appeared in front of her.

The metal glistened off their forehead protectors from the dim lanterns.

__

Cloud ninjas

She quickly slid into the Gentle Fist style.

They all lunged at her, one after another. She saw through all their attacks, evading them quickly as they were each sent back into the walls.

As they were sent flying back, they kept on standing back up and attacking.

__

These guys aren't just pushovers…they're professionals…

The four worked together, attacking as a team, one covering for the other.

She'll just have to concentrate on each one by himself.

The one in front of her sent a handful of shurikens at her as she nimbly dodged them. Using her chakra, she aimed at the incoming kunais, and redirected their direction.

__

Now

As the ninja dodged the incoming weapons by leaping into the air, she did the same towards him instead and swung out her leg, copying Sasuke's one-time combo.

She took the initiative and ran towards the woman, shoving her palm at the woman's chest, propelling her backwards as she choked up blood, lying motionless in the corner.

__

Two down…

A man thrust his fist at her face. She ducked and swerved around, grabbing his outstretched arm, ready to flip him. He quickly opened up his fist and his palm went straight for her face.

She held her breath and jumped away from the powder, but another figure appeared behind her as she twisted to the side to avoid his kick, she was pulled back into the cloud of dust.

"Wha—?"

__

Thud

"Alright, let's go." The Captain Tasuki motioned for the last standing man to follow him, leaving their lifeless teammates in the streets of Konoha.

"But—"

"Our mission was to kidnap the heiress of the Hyuuga—Hanabi Hyuuga. We got her, let's go."

The orange-haired man shook his head and carefully picked up the fallen woman. The sleeping powder would last only a few hours. They had to get her away, far away from the Leaf as possible.

* * *

Doors slid shut tightly as the only lights left on were little candles at the shrine. The Hyuuga's eyes can see through the darkness, only searching for the heat sources.

Their precaution measures order for full darkness, so that any enemy would have a hard time finding their way around the twisted insides of the Main House.

A young woman sat kneeled beside her bed, brushing her long dark hair.

She sighed deeply.

__

It's the Cloud again…

There had always been something with the Hyuugas and the Cloud. Warring with the Cloud would mean that all Main House Hyuuga would be kept under intensive surveillance and protection.

She picked up a small photo frame. It held a recent picture of herself and her sister. Time might have even closed that age gap between them, as they were both Jounins…and at the same time…

__

Identical to each other

End: Part VI

Hey! Whee, yes, all of you who have read my stories before, I am back to my old schedule of one a week! Yayyy! Haha.

Onto my poll

Gaahina: 7 votes

****

Sasuhina: 11 votes

Undecided: 5 votes

Well, I guess this would become a Sasuhina! [Even though I like Gaahina oodles much too!] Mann, there's just not enough of these stories around!

I guess Gaara's pairing would be a secret - hehe, I already know who I want him to go with now since that Hinata's taken…

Read and review!!

****

Ame


	7. VII

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…though I own a Naruto and Sasuke plush! WHAHAHA!

A/N: Read footnote! Important!

Call It Fate: Part VII

Raspy sharp breaths raced down the forest, heading straight away from the large oak wall of Konoha. Any unlucky obstacles, mainly the withering branches of the trees that hung out, calling for him to slow down and return the package that his teammate was holding, were brutally slashed away by a kunai in hand, ready for action.

There was no time to waste and the two of them could not fail. Quick glance behind his shoulder at his staggering teammate told him to slow down his pace a bit. The young woman wasn't heavy, but the exhaustion of the trip there and the fight had started to take a toll on the slimmer built young man. His orange bangs hung limply in front of his face as carried the woman over his shoulder. Throughout the whole trip, they hadn't had a decent rest and now that two of their members were killed and left in the middle of Konoha, they couldn't dawdle any longer, as someone would considerably notice the missing heiress.

She was a small thing, barely of any weight or size. He could hear a small groan from where she was draped over his shoulder. Her left arm was hanging limply to the side, swaying back and forth with no definite objective.

The orange-haired man—also known as Kyou specialized in pressure points and had disabled her joints early on. He could sense her head shaking back and forth as she came to. Her mouth was gagged and the closest she could get to scream was probably muffled 'ahs'.

She never did though.

"How are you doing, Kyou?"

The dark-haired young man turned around to face his partner.

"Fine, but I think she's awake, sir." He answered in a weary voice that showed the depletion of his energy. Sweat beads rolled down his forehead, damping his scarf. Damn the Leaf, why did the Fire Country have to be so humid? It was 5 o'clock in the morning, but it felt like the full force of a noon heat wave. Is this what the summers in the Leaf felt like? Kyou could visibly see the tired outline of his captain also.

"Two more hours and we'll reach the outskirts of the Leaf. It'll be safer there to stop."

* * *

"The Hyuuga heiress?" Neji inquired, eyebrow raised a smirk coming to, "Good luck on that."

Sasuke stepped back, "Shouldn't we go back and warn them?" To be truth, warning them wasn't exactly his motive, but anything that relates to Hyuuga would somehow relate to Hinata and he just wanted to check on her well being.

Stupid Sasuke…

_She's working with another team and she probably won't be in Konoha either._

"It's not our job to do so," Temari interjected, "We are supposed to go and gather information from the besieged Sand."

"Besides, Hanabi-sama can very well take care of herself," Neji smirked, remembering an incident a few years ago.

She was the prodigy of the Hyuuga and without doubt, soon caught up with her older sister and him. It had been during training between Hinata and him that he deducted the bond between the two sisters. The timid, quiet, and nice Hinata, who would let almost anyone walk all over her then and her fiery, brash, and irate younger sister, Hanabi, who would step on others. How could two different people such as that ever grew up with each other, he did not know? Neji had, out of habit started to lecture Hinata on her weakness and how it degraded him to be seen with her.

Hanabi had consequently overheard the conversation from her perch in the backyard and stomped up to him, delivering a loud slap on his cheek that left a wholly visible bruise even two weeks after.

"There should be no need for us to go back now, we're already at the border of the Fire Country."

Sasuke faltered slightly but nodded, "What do we do with him then?"

"Let me…"

The red-haired man who had been quiet for the whole conversation stepped up, "We already have all the plans of the Cloud…he is no longer a valid asset." His fingers twitched, as his eyes looked dilate.

Sand awoke, surrounding the half-unconscious man.

"All's fair in war…" Temari murmured quietly as she jumped onto a higher branch, not wanting to watch Gaara tear the man apart. The other two followed her quietly.

"Once we get into the Wind Country, there will be no trees to hide us, however, Gaara can use the sand to shield us, if needed."

Neji snorted at that idea. That psychopath? The woman must be more fatigued if she gave that idea to spare. Temari turned around to face him.

"You can stand out in the middle of the desert by yourself then, if you want to so much." She was tired and attitude from anyone wasn't something that was needed at this time.

The longhaired man ignored that last remark. That woman had a lot of nerves to talk to him like that. He took a quick glance at her; she seemed tired as she supported herself with the tree trunk as she stood. The fan behind her looked like it was going to pull her backwards, spiraling down to the ground.

"We should stop here then," Sasuke interjected, "Get a few hours of rest here before we head full on."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "If that pleases Mr. Sarcasm here."

"Sarcastic? Me? I don't think you should be talking." Neji skipped a few branches ahead, "Besides, you're the only one who looks like they need a rest."

"Your attitude needs a rest to." She glared back, following him to the rest area with Sasuke and Gaara behind.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

Green flashed in front of her line of vision as she inwardly groaned.

Not him…

Rock Lee…the energetic, and loud man and…unwittingly devoted to her.

Sakura gave a depressed sigh and answered unenthusiastically, "Hello Lee-kun."

Where was her precious Neji-kun? The pink-haired woman banged her head against the table. She was once again being sucked into another black hole of love…to never see the light of others until she's been all the way through. It had been like that with Sasuke…until she realized there was Neji…who, as the same, ignored her just the way Sasuke had.

She glanced up at the happy young man in front of her. Somehow, she just didn't feel the same for Lee…or did she? It was hard to tell and Sakura let out another sigh as she laid her head back down.

"Sakura!"

Quick footsteps headed her way as she raised her head slowly to meet the smiling face of Tenten and a disgruntled Shikamaru.

Sakura slid over for Tenten to fit in the booth as Lee did the same.

"We got our assignment!" Tenten produced the scroll on the table.

"Really?" Sakura picked it up.

Shikamaru sighed and stared out the window, "So troublesome…we have to travel to the Mist and ask them to assist us against the Cloud."

"Oh?" Sakura opened her mouth to ask more, but was promptly cut off by a standing Lee.

"I, Rock Lee will guarantee that the Mist WILL assist us in battle! And I will protect Sakura-chan in the process! So you don't have to worry, Sakura-chan!" He winked at her, to only be rewarded with a groan and a 'sit down, now'.

* * *

Her blond hair swayed in the wind as she groaned.

Mann, this damned scroll is heavy…

Beside her, was Kankuro, who in turn picked up his scroll, swinging the strap over one shoulder, unlike her, who wore it on both shoulders to keep the balance. And that was with that he already carried Karasu behind him too.

She looked ahead and giggled at the sight of her overly cute struggling boyfriend who insisted on taking the charge of two scrolls.

"What the hell?! Do they need this much crap? I mean, like, you guys _are _sheltered at a hidden base!"

Kankuro snorted at the laboring blond, "No one asked you to carry two."

"Well, you're carrying that ugly shit behind you, so I don't think you could carry two, and I'm not letting Ino-chan break her back over this!"

The older man shrugged, "Whatever, baka."

"HAH!" Naruto pointed loudly, "You have nothing to say to that! You're the baka!"

"I'm not the one carrying two heavy-ass scrolls, I'm not the dumb one."

"But you—"

"Dammit! Shut up both of you and start moving before this thing DOES break my back!" Ino stomped, apparently ahead of both of them already.

Kankuro swiftly moved ahead of her to lead the directions to the hidden Sand base. They needed to get the supplies there soon. There seemed to be more escapees there than the base was meant to hold.

* * *

"What do you mean by my sister's missing?!" Dark blue-hair, frazzled from just getting up, stood on end as the woman, in a sleeping garment interrogated the bringers of bad news to her.

The young woman grabbed the nearest Hyuuga member by the collar, "Didn't she return late last night?!"

"I-I'm afraid not, she was also reported missing from her work this morning, and there happened to be two dead Cloud nins in the middle of Konoha."

No…

That meant that the Cloud held her…the secrets of the Byakugan…It needs to be protected…But the only way to protect it is to…

She let go of the messenger quietly and moved away, slowly back to her room. Right then, she had decided that she would go look for her sister.

"Oneesan…It's me that they had wanted…"

* * *

He set her down softly as she stared back, unmoving. They were at the outskirts of the Wind Country. Kyou reached from his canteen of water as he dropped behind the shade of a small tree across from her. The woodland was shrinking in size, and in the height of the trees. That meant they were going to reach the desert soon. It was going to be more unearthly hot than the Fire Country.

Lowering the canteen, he stole a glance at her pale face. Sweat had made her hair cling to the sides of her face, as the heat attacked her as well.

"I'll take it off if you promise not to make any loud noises."

She raised her head and stared at him quietly. That was the only thing she could move…her neck. Everything else felt so disjointed.

He took her silence as a 'yes' and shuffled over and untied the piece of cloth around her mouth. Kyou lifted her chin and poured some water into her mouth. She couldn't die of dehydration before they reached the Sand.

"Where's your captain?" She asked, not moving her head up to look at him.

"He's resting somewhere over there. Don't try anything though, you can't move your arms or legs, and that's what you specialize at too, Hyuuga Hanabi."

Her eyes widen.

Hyuuga Hanabi?

T-They must think I'm…Hanabi…

"W-What do you want with me…?"

Kyou smiled, "The Hyuuga family is the largest and most powerful clan in the Fire Country, is it not? It's easier to have them promise not to join the war, when it officially starts, by ransoming their heiress."

So…They're not interested in the Byakugan…

"Hmph…I don't think that's going to happen…"

Hinata closed her eyes and let sleep take over her exhaustion. Four hours of her being awake and trying to break the jutsu…was tiring…

Besides, they thought she was Hanabi…she'll just have to play along with that then…

End: Part VII

Okay…so I lied…bows I'm sooo sorry! I was meaning to finish writing this awhile ago, but then so much family-oriented stuff came up and this was just pushed back.

I also apologize for all those who were expecting this to be a Gaara/Hinata ficcie, but the votes just came to be **Sasuke/Hinata**…but think of it this way, it's going to be **Gaara/Hanabi** now…Oo…yes, I sometimes say, Ame, you big freak! But heyy, I haven't seen this couple out yet. I mean like there's even a Gaara/Ino!

Though, I would say, there might be some hope…I haven't planned or written the next…or um…the rest of the story yet, so all those you somewhat oppose to Gaara/Hanabi and Sasuke/Hinata, **speak up NOW**! So I can just switch it around to **Gaara/Hinata** and **Sasuke/Hanabi**! Though if you had already voted in Part V, then you don't have to re-vote, but heyy, if you do, it'll tell me that you REALLY want that pairing …haha

I love both pairings, and it wouldn't matter to me which one to write

Well, Read, Review, and I guess…VOTE!

JA!

Ame


	8. VIII

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Call It Fate: Part VIII

It dipped below the horizon slightly, leaving its top to light part of the land. The orange overtook as the blue departed before the dark black paint in the sky came to.

The streets of Konoha were deserted, it was acknowledged to everyone's safety that they stay indoors unless of shinobi rank.

Wind drifted silently in and out of alleyways as the only bustling came from the Hyuuga Estate. A slim girl with large white eyes stood in front of the Main House as many members all clad in black kneeled before her.

"…Groups 4 and 5 will then take the Eastern Exit where it is close to the Water Country. Group 6 will then be lead by me, and we're going to take the Northern Gate, directly to the border with the Wind Country."

The teams of four nodded silently in response as the girl continued.

"If then you are searching for 3 days without any whereabouts, return here immediately. Refusal to return would only tell the rest of us that you are either in danger, or you have found Hinata-sama. That would then cause us to send more groups after you. Do not lag if you have no clues."

With a flick of her wrist, five groups disappeared immediately. She jumped down from the steps and strode over to the last group, whom were waiting for her orders.

"Hanabi."

She turned around, her long dark blue hair twisted in her motion, "Yes, Father?" Her head bent slightly in a respective manner.

"I doubt the Cloud wants the secrets to the Byakugan. Be careful."

She bowed in response, "I understand."

* * *

A loud thump echoed in the hollow room, dimly lit with a lantern at each corner. It was stuffy and smelled of musk as there was no opening or window.

An underground dungeon. Everything in the military here worked underground, away from the howling wind and swirling sands of death if a person was to be caught up in that storm.

Hinata grunted slightly as she thrown onto the dusty cold cement. She had been passed over from Kyou—as she had learned his name to some other Cloud nin who had no respect for captives whatsoever. He had tossed her in there like a potato into a barrel.

The rusty metal door was slammed shut as the nin left without a word. She concentrated hard and was able to lay herself on her back. Staring up at the ceiling, she wondered if Kyou had forgotten about her disjointed limbs. Her arms and legs laid motionless next to her in awkward positions. It probably would've hurt painfully if she ever tried that angle with her arm…however everything from her neck down was numb, so it didn't matter now.

Closing her eyes, only to be haunted by the images of the ice-like blue eyes of the feared Sand nin.

Gaara…

She snapped her eyes back open. This was his home village, she realized. That thought didn't soothe her much, and neither did her memory of their meeting.

Hinata turned her head to the side as she heard a soft clanking sound coming closer. The metal door creaked open once again and Kyou stood, hair sopping wet and a new change of clothes on the other side. Behind the orange haired man stood four other ninjas as he strode over to her lifeless body and bent down.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot." He picked up her left arm and placed it back into its normal position before he started on a seal. Then quickly, like how she would block tenketsu holes in a person's body, he tapped randomly on the joints in her body.

A warm sensation filled her as she closed her eyes. Her back hurt. She could feel the pain now. Her knuckles cracked as she moved her fingers.

"T-Thank you."

With that, Kyou stood up and left quickly from the room.

She held up her hand, but gasped. Sitting up quickly, she searched around her. With no luck, she sighed.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Smiling wryly to herself. She was thinking of him now.

_Where did that come from?_

She only regarded him as a really close friend. They had become, with Naruto and Ino, great friends, despite his obvious feelings for her.

He was extremely handsome, moreso than ever. Even women older and some times married, are still after him.

She just...wasn't good enough. Wasn't strong enough.

He was, after all, the survivor of the Uchiha massacre. To be his special woman...she had to be somewhat different than others.

But she wasn't. She was just Hinata, the reject heir to the Hyuuga Clan. Even though he had told her he didn't care. She just couldn't bring herself to bring his reputation down.

* * *

The weather didn't seem to lighten up any further, and it seemed to get hotter as time passed. It had been a day since the run in with the Cloud sentry.

He leaned back in the shade of the small tree as the other three picked their respective corners in the tiny woodland. Tomorrow they would start the journey through the desert. Temari had calculated that if they moved all day, then they would reach a small unknown hideout right outside the Sand.

Sasuke stared at his hands for awhile before his gaze moved and he started to pick at the silver chain hanging off of his wrist.

Damn Kitsune

It looked so girly on him, but he bought one on the insistence of Naruto and Ino, who wanted friendship bracelets for all four of them. Hinata had wanted one too…that was his only reason to buy it. Not because of Naruto's 'mad' skills at persuasion.

He touched the teardrop shaped diamond hanging off of the chain.

Hinata brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, as she held onto a dark blue sapphire.

"Sasuke-kun, you should get this diamond. It fits you well."

He picked it out of her hand cautiously, as his fingers brushed her palm slightly, he could feel a sudden rush to his head. It was one of the first times, he figured…she was the one he loved. Her gentle smile as she took it and clasped it around his wrist.

Naruto had grinned broadly as he picked up his ruby gem and Ino's amnyest gem.

Leaning back, he closed his eyes and decided to rest. The next day, he bet was going to be full speed across the desert.

Cold blue orbs averted their gaze back down to their owner's hands.

A silver chain with a gem.

It was exactly like the one he was holding. Gaara carefully examined the small charm without holding it up within view of the other three.

Coincidence that he should find it out here…merely on the borders of the Fire and Wind Countries. Sensing a slight disturbance from the Fire side, he tucked the bracelet away and left in a cloud of sand.

* * *

The wind and trees whipped at her face, but all she did was sped up more. Reach the border. She wanted to reach the border quickly.

The search for her sister so far had been fruitless…no clue whatsoever. But somehow…she felt a connection coming from the border. Maybe into the Wind Country too.

Her search group followed behind, trying their best to keep up. She frowned, maybe she should've gotten some Main House members to go instead of Branch House. They were a bit too slow for her liking and she would've reached there by now if they hadn't been lagging.

Something reacted to her right and she stopped abruptly, signaling for the others to do likewise. Activating her Byakugan, she could dimly make out a figure to her left because of the large amount of Chakra running through.

"Come out."

In a gust of sand, the figure appeared in front of her.

A Sand ninja…was he here to attack the Leaf, or was he part of those who were allied?

Noticing the large object behind him, her eyes widened.

A gourd…

This…this is Gaara of the Sand

She remembered him from her first Chuunin finals that she had attended with her father. He was the one that fought against Uchiha Sasuke…

A formidable opponent.

"Hinata-san?"

She heard him speak.

Hinata?

What did he have with her oneesan, anyway?

"Iie, what do you want with her?"

A pause. He didn't speak for awhile.

"You…are not Hinata-san?" His eyes narrowed, "Then…why do you look exactly like her?"

"I am Hyuuga Hanabi, her sister," She repeated, "What do you want with Hinata?"

Her sister…

The words repeated in his head. The girl in front was not Hinata. He should've noticed it sooner. Her eyes were different.

More ambitious and showed more arrogance than Hinata's. He did not like that kind. They were like the people who had tried to kill him. He turned to leave.

She advanced, "What do you want with Hinata? How do you know her? Where is she?"

"I have no business with you if you are not Hinata-san."

She growled in frustration, "Hinata-neesan is missing."

Stopping dead in his tracks, he slowly turned around to face her. Although her eyes showed coldness, he noted that she cared for her sister. She inhaled deeply. Maybe she could trust him.

"It is rumored that she was taken by the Cloud back to the Sand."

He said nothing, but turned slightly around and started back to where they were staking out. It really wasn't his problem…maybe the other two knew. Knowing the kind she was, she would probably trail after him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" She quickly followed, hoping not to lose sight of him.

The guy wasn't going to lose her that easily. She sped up quickly and grabbed onto his sleeve as he was going to make a jump down.

They made a messy appearance as the other three inhabitants woke up and looked over.

"Hanabi-san?"

"Hanabi-sama!"

Removing her glare away from the red haired man, she glanced over at the two voices.

"Neji-kun! Sasuke-san!"

Gaara pulled himself away from her grip and picked up the small object that had fallen out of his pocket from the unbalanced landing.

"Why are you here with…" Sasuke's voice lingered off as he caught sight of the small bracelet in Gaara's hand.

"I am here looking for…" Sasuke walked right past her, "Where are you…"

He snatched the bracelet out of the other man's grip, much to Gaara's displeasure.

"Where did you get this?!" Sasuke held up the charm in front of Gaara's face, "Where?!"

Neji intercepted, "Calm down, what's with the thing?"

The taller man glared, "This is Hinata's."

Hanabi's eyes widened, as she too, advanced on the Sand nin, grabbing onto his collar, "Where did you find it?!"

"Hanabi-sama, please be reasona—" Neji tried to interject the two from overcrowding the unstable Sand nin.

She whipped her head in his direction with an expression that told him to shut up, "Hinata-neesan is missing. She's been kidnapped."

The two dark haired men, stood, unmoving, sinking in the information as Gaara took a step back away from them.

"I found it here," He deadpanned, "She's probably at the Sand by now."

Another woman stepped in. Temari spoke up, setting a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder, "We'll be going there tomorrow, we'll look for her then. However…this was only a four person mission."

Hanabi frowned, "Make it five."

She turned around to the other two who were waiting silently, "Go back, tell them that I am going to the Sand with Neji."

They nodded and disappeared without any objections, leaving the other four with no objections either with Hanabi's intrusion on their mission.

Gaara stared at the abrasive young woman, now arguing with Neji.

Another interesting one…

The white orbs floated around in the scenery before they focused on the cold blue ones staring before it. Just like before, he mused to himself...except...there was no fear, no intimidation.

End: Part VIII

Whee! And Hanabi makes her appearance!

Kinda got a bit writer's block for awhile but heyy, it's finally out now! although if you had noticed, this chapter was a lot shorter than usual. I usually do it to page 7…kinda stopped at page 6 this time --

Read and Review!

Ame


	9. IX

Disclaimer: I do not own the series, Naruto, however, I _do _own the Naruto plush, a Gaara plush, and…a SASUKE one!! WHAHAHAHA!

Call It Fate: Part IX

They made it without further interruptions, hiding within the blistering sandstorm of the village. Protected both by the small windshield Temari had made, but unexpectedly, with help from Gaara as he deflected the sand from piercing them.

Sasuke frowned. Where were they to go? They were now currently, in the middle of the Sand Village, and if they haven't noticed it yet, once the sandstorm dies away, they'll be left open.

The blonde woman leading in front suddenly turned into a discrete alley, sliding her hands across the rough clay surface of the building.

"Here!" She exclaimed as she pushed in a small section as a door slid open.

The five of them ran in as the door slid shut behind them again. Dust rose from where they trampled as Temari switched a small lamp on as they headed down the narrow path, into a secluded room.

"Stinks in here." Hanabi muttered.

Neji kept his own comments quiet. It smelled like decay…a musty odor. His eyes narrowed as he glanced at a splattered watermark on the wall of the room next to him. A dark maroon, almost black color.

Blood. Dried Blood.

He glanced sideways at the other man.

Sasuke noticed it too, beside him on the other side was something of the similar, but the most surprising was the reaction of the red head in front of him, who had seemed to be frozen in place.

Gaara's eyes were wide as he took in the dim surroundings. Overturned and partially destroyed furniture. Blood stained walls. Broken lamps…

This is…

This had been where he was confined as a child…away from all others before his aunt had taken him in.

His eyes trailed up to meet his sister who gazed at him with hidden terror. They knew what this place was, and what it was to him. However, there was no other safe site within Sand territory that the Cloud would not know of.

Gaara's existence had to be hidden until he could control his powers, however, that never happened and instead, he was let go, as the mentally unstable person he was.

He didn't want to be here.

He never wanted to see this place again.

His fingers twitched. He wanted to destroy it, to get rid of it. It held too many memories, too much pain.

The black haired girl behind felt his distress. Hanabi didn't know him very well, be he didn't look very stable as he stood there and stared at an empty wall. He was starting to tremble now.

Whether she knew him or not, she couldn't let him go crazy on them at a time like this. He was an ally and she had to find her sister.

Reaching out, Hanabi laid a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it, she looked up at him.

"You okay?"

He glanced over at the younger woman briefly before shrugging her off and striding off to the farthest corner.

She frowned.

Fine then

He was even more unreasonable than Neji or Sasuke-kun! Picking out the other corner, she sat directed across from him.

Once in awhile, she had the initiative to glance up at him. His red hair contrasted greatly with the pale skin and the blue eyes. The black rings around his eyes were intriguing too.

He looked just like a little child. A spoiled, bratty kid whose mad at something. But…she really didn't want to be seen like that either. And in her circumstances, she was looked upon like that.

Hanabi didn't want to be seen as someone else's annoying little sister—but she didn't want to seem like a cold-hearted brat either. Hinata's critical condition a years ago made her realize that. When Hinata had been confined to the hospital room, no one visited her except her teammates, until one day she decided to come and accidentally overheard Kiba and Shino…talking about her unkind family. She wanted to change that now.

Hinata was a highly respected and reserved ninja. Sometimes she wished she had the intuition and compassion as her sister. Maybe then, she could've figured out what was wrong with the guy. He looked a bit weird…acted a bit weird…but that wasn't revolting or anything. It made him more…interesting and mysterious to her.

Hanabi gazed back up at him, but as it was, Gaara caught her and she turned away quickly, embarrassed.

He stared at her awhile longer, just to see if she would look back. And she did, for a second before she realized he had caught her once again.

"…What…?"

She blushed. He had noticed!

"Nothing," She mumbled, shaking her head and buried it in her arms. He didn't pursue further, but resumed staring at the ground.

"Hinata-san," Neji spoke up, breaking the silence, "Where would they most likely hold her?"

"We have not exactly confirmed where she is," Sasuke interjected.

"Of course we do!" Hanabi stood up abruptly, catching the glances from everyone, "She's missing from the Leaf, her bracelet was found on the border of Leaf and Sand, _and _there were two dead Cloud nins found in Konoha the morning of her missing. Don't tell me the Cloud just decided to send _two _random nins in for no apparent reason!"

Sasuke sighed and looked away. There goes his hope that Hinata hadn't been dragged into the mess here.

"If she's here," Gaara spoke up monotonously, "They'll most likely hold her at the main underground base."

"M-Main underground base?" Temari inquired, "It's a maze down there though! Even I haven't been all the way through. How would—"

"I've been in their prison hold."

* * *

Her ears perked up at the noise outside. Staggering to her feet, Hinata ran towards the door, hoping to hear of the action outside.

The Byakugan eyes were able to pick up heat censor movements outside her door…or more like going right past her door. Many ninjas were passing by, the remaining Sand and the many-transferred Clouds, commanded by a voice outside.

Someone approached her door and she immediately ran back, setting herself as far as possible.

A Cloud nin stood before her smirking, "Alright little lady, it's time for you to do your part."

Hinata growled and activated her Byakugan, but then resisted and deactivated. She was in a base full of enemies. There was no point of fighting back with such odds.

The nin stepped behind her, inching a kunai at her back as he tied her hands behind her. They made their way out the room and down a corridor, past the one where the many shinobis were gathering.

"What's happening?" She heard herself ask.

She wasn't expecting an answer, but got one anyway.

"Gathering forces for the invasion of Leaf."

Invasion…Already?! Konoha…it's not ready for that yet. How long have I been in there?

"And…what am I to you guys as of now?"

He smirked, "We're transferring you to the Cloud Village."

Alarmed, she stopped in the corridor, "N-Nani?!"

The point of the kunai pierced her momentarily and she winced, "Keep moving," He growled.

* * *

A swirl of sand sprayed across the room as the four inhabitants raised their arms to cover their face.

"They're gathering," Gaara stated, "It's almost time for them to move off to the Leaf."

"That's sudden," Hanabi mused, "They've barely resided in the Sand long."

Neji smirked, "I guess they want the Leaf that bad. A little too rash. We'll have to go back now and gather our forces for defense back at Leaf, don't we?"

"How about Hinata?" Sasuke interrupted, "Is she here?"

Gaara glanced at Hanabi, and hesitated, "Hai."

The girl lunged at him, "Well? What else?!"

"She's being taken back to the Cloud," Ignoring the girl grasping his shirt he continued, "It's easier to get her once she's out of the Sand Village. There's only four Cloud Chuunins escorting her."

Temari sighed, "Then we'll have to split up into three groups."

"Three?" Neji asked, "Why three?"

"One to find your friend, one to go alert the hidden Sand base, and one back to the Leaf."

"I'll get Hinata," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"So will I," Hanabi added.

"No," Neji frowned, "Hanabi-sama will have to go back to the Leaf."

"What?! She's my sister! I'm getting her!"

"I'll go with Uchiha," Gaara intercepted, looking at the Hanabi, "You get back to the Leaf."

Neji nodded, "You, woman, you're going to the Sand base." He gestured slightly at Temari.

Temari snorted, "I resent being addressed like that but I'll go."

"The Sand base would be Konoha's first line of defense, wouldn't it?"

She nodded.

"Then I'll go with you," Neji answered quickly, not letting her a chance to argue back. As much as he didn't like sending Hanabi back by herself, going to the Sand's hidden hideout would be a lot more dangerous.

He turned to the black haired girl, "Hanabi-sama, can you make it back to the Leaf by yourself?"

"Hmph." She glared at Sasuke and Gaara.

Temari smirked, "We'll take it as a 'yes'."

Gaara started for the exit, "They're all gathered at Western side, so it's safe to go back to through the way we came from. As for Hinata, I know a way that we can cut them off."

* * *

Much to her aggravation, she was once again, lifted over the shoulder of another ninja.

My back is going to hurt after this…

Hinata frowned and watched them make their way out of the Sand. There was nothing out here. Except dry and dead earth and trees. The other side of the Wind Country, facing the Fire Country…was a whole desert…sand and only sand. However, this end of it was…like a dead forest or something.

The earth was dry and cracked, and she could see a somewhat large crevice to her right.

There were only four Chuunins coming with her.

Easy enough.

She'll wait until they're far enough from back ups, and then she'll launch her own little attack.

The village disappeared from the horizon quickly at the speed they were going.

Immediately, she drew back her elbow sharply as it made contact with her carrier's skull with a sickening crack. Swinging herself off his shoulder, she jumped far away from the other three as they came towards her.

She had no time to untie the ropes around her legs and arms.

"BYAKUGAN!"

She placed both palms forward at the Chuunin coming straight at her. He took the full force of the impact and flew backwards. Throwing herself backwards, she flipped away from the attacks of the other two.

Exerting chakra through her palms and directing it at the ropes quickly, she broke the ones binding her hands.

Using handseals, she created herself a distraction.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Reaching down, she tore away the ropes holding her feet together. Something alerted her and she looked up, just in time to dodge five kunais coming her way.

The three Chuunins came at her again and she readied herself for the last kick.

Unfortunately, they all fell down, limp, before they could reach her.

"Really reckless, Hinata."

She recognized the voice immediately, "Sasuke-kun!"

After her solitary confinement, meeting anyone she knew, she would've been glad and hugged them. Even if it was Neji-niisan.

Sasuke colored slightly at her throwing her arms around his neck, but wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head.

"You okay?"

She nodded in response, blushing slightly. It felt…nice…being in his arms for the first time. Hinata wasn't the type to throw herself so readily to anyone…but alas she was overjoyed that she wasn't making her way back to Konoha alone.

Just then, did she realize who was standing behind him.

She greeted him, embarrassed about her outburst, "A-Ah, thank-you too, Gaara-san."

He grunted in response.

"We have to get back to Leaf now," Sasuke pulled away and took a hold of her hand.

"Ah! The Cloud is planning to take over _both _Leaf and Sand," Hinata remembered from a conversation she overheard.

"What?" Gaara turned slightly around.

"Leaf may be their target, however, they want this whole territory out to the sea where the Mist is too. As much as I heard."

Sasuke squeezed her hand gently.

She looked up to see his eyes full of concern.

Blushing slightly she nodded.

"We'll have to get back to Leaf as quick as possible then," He shot a look at the other man, who had been watching the exchange carefully, "Lead the way."

Gaara tore his eyes away from Hinata and nodded, taking off.

They were both so similar…

Anyone could've gotten them mixed up if they hadn't looked closely.

The other one…Hanabi…was making her way back alone.

It hadn't taken as long as he thought to catch up with Hinata. They had barely been outside of the village when they caught up to her.

He sped up as he sensed the other two did too.

Maybe we could still catch up to her…

End: Part IX

YAYY! With a bit of delay…[[drum roll]] Part IX is finally up! Part X would be a bit delayed too, since as the summer concludes itself slowly for me, with two weeks left, my mom has decided, in her rightful mind to take me on a trip out of state and be back the day before my wisdom teeth gets pulled out…

DAMN

Haha, well, I'll try to get working on it soon…I'm just making this all up as I go…; more reviews would get me to start working sooner [[wink wink]]

For **Lin/Akiko**…it's just gonna be a BIT of GaaraHanabi - bear with me, I think it might be a bit cute. The deranged psychopath and the rash abrasive girl. Hrm, not bad.

Thanx lots for all the others who got me this far too! Ame-chan loves you all!

Ame


	10. X

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for if it were my own…[[great silence]]…Nevermind…You wouldn't wanna know…

Sasuke/Hinata, Onesided Gaara/Hinata, Onesided Hanabi/Gaara

Call It Fate: Part X

Her arms moved up and wrapped itself around his neck, running one hand through his hair as he encircled her waist and pulled her closer.

She was pressed firmly against him as he dipped his head down to her face as his lips touched hers.

His hair tickling the side of her face as his hands trailed down her back, pulling on her tighter.

Letting go of all resistance against the new sensation, she succumbed herself to him and let him take over.

The soft touch of his lips moving slowly down her neck, as a small smile played on her own lips…

A cold breeze blew by lightly as the first lights of the day lit up in the sky.

She turned to the side slightly, burrowing her face into the warmth a little longer as she tried in vain to wrap herself up in the loosely worn shirt. Pulling her legs up further into more of a fetal position on her side, she gripped the warm object beside her, trying to hold onto the last strands of sleep.

It's cold…

When did the Sand dungeon get this drafty?

Her back ached too. She was sleeping sitting up. Inching closer to the soft subject beside her, she felt something wrap around her waist.

…Wha…?

Flickering open in shock, she flew back, her arms whipping to the side to hold her up. The blood rushed to her head as she groaned and blinked blearily.

Trying to focus in front of her, she was able to make out a shape…a person…

"Awake?"

Although her vision was still fuzzy, she recognized the voice immediately.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Then it hit her and she gazed around her surroundings. Everything yesterday happened really fast…before she even knew it, she was out of the Sand, out of Cloud's grasp, and back within Fire Country borders.

"We should make it back today," He stood up, dusting his pants.

Hinata's eyes trailed along his features, stopping on the dark bangs hanging over his eyes and pale visage. A light tinge of pink spread across her face as she remembered the remnants of her dream. The way his arms circled around her waist and when his lowered his face towards her. The long bangs brushing slightly against her forehead as…

Sasuke could feel her eyes on him and he turned, smirking slightly, "What?"

The slightly pink color blushed heavily on her cheeks, "A-Ah, nothing."

She accepted his outstretched hand and pulled herself up, avoiding contact with his eyes…or him at all. Hinata scolded herself for ever having such dreams of him. She wasn't the average girl in the village to be that shallow. Besides, she never had any of those thoughts and feelings for him before. They were just friends.

…Just friends…

Although a little voice in her head told her differently. _Why not?_…

Her brows scrunched up for an answer. Truthfully, she didn't know. Allowing herself to catch another glimpse of him from the side, her differentiation of him turned slightly at the serene expression on his face as he stared out at the sky.

He's enjoying himself…Sasuke really isn't that bad…

He wasn't as aloof, cold, indifferent, and self-absorbed as before anymore; ten years really did make a big difference on people. Her gaze diverted over to him quickly and back. Well, maybe not on his clothes. Still the black shorts and shirt with the fan on the back. Though, he had muscles now to add to that…but his body was slender and not buff. His personality changed for the better too. He was actually very caring, kind, smart, cute, handsome, tall…

WAIT!

Hinata frowned. She was supposed to be finding his faults! There was no way they could be a good match …right?

I mean…like…Sasuke's the survivor of the Uchiha Clan…while I'm a Hyuuga reject…I just want to live…normally…peacefully…in a small cozy apartment…in the village.

However much she tried though, the little subconscious of hers refuted. _That's not the point though_…It told her…_He let you see the side of him that not many others know about_…

That was true…

She mused to herself. His parents' death…She doubted anyone else knew about the whole story, nonetheless see him comforting a girl he barely knew at the cemetery also…

That had been their first real encounter…

Mother's death…

And that little meeting turned out to be more of an understanding between two people than anyone could've thought.

The heat cooled down from her face slightly…She still couldn't forgive herself for thinking of Sasuke in such terms, whether it was her subconscious making up the whole dream or not.

* * *

Sasuke peered over at the troubled young woman.

She's been silent for awhile…

Her hair was in a tangled messed tied behind her clumsily as her clothes were dusty and slightly torn. However through that, she was able to hold an aura of self-dignity and composure. Not bursting into tears or any nagging about what she had gone through the whole time.

Actually, she never did say what had happened to her…only information regarding the Sand.

The light hue of pink on her pale cheeks brought the liveliness out in front and she looked a lot healthier than yesterday.

But she was ignoring him…looking over somewhere else, in deep thought. His eyes narrowed at her concentration on an indistinct object other than him.

"…Gaara's already gone ahead…"

There, he said it, and he gazed down to see her expression. There was just something about how that guy looked at her that bugged him.

Hinata seemed to snap back into reality as she stammered.

"…G-Gaara?" She looked around her, "R-Really…?"

A weight just seemed to be lifted off him, and he felt a bit more relieved, a small smile on his lips.

Good…She's not thinking about him…

The smile was soon wiped off by the impending thought.

He was jealous!

Jealous of the Sand guy getting Hinata's attention. That had been an absurd idea. A few glances from her exchanged to him and vice versa and it got him envious.

Hah, if only the others knew…

That was one of the few things he had Naruto to thank for. If it hadn't been for that loudmouthed baka insisting to visit some girl who had been hurt badly during their first Chuunin Exam prelims, Sasuke would've never paid any attention to the woman he's been watching for years.

Oh the irony of life.

She really looked no different. Maybe three or four inches taller, hair longer, lost the bangs which were now clipped to the side by a lavender hair clip, a bit thinner, and…

He colored slightly, noticing how he had been staring at her body. She _has _a nice body. So to say, the most conservative of all the girls was the one with the best figure.

Not like some of the ones in Naruto's magazines who were a bit more proportioned in some parts than others, Hinata was perfect…

Not that Sasuke himself had been flipping through.

The little paper booklet had been carelessly left open on the dumb blond's coffee table. A _little _light reading couldn't hurt, could it? Besides, Naruto was still yelling about not being able to find his training equipment in that hurricane struck room of his. A little time killing was needed, and his somewhat un-perverted mind had forever been changed.

Sasuke still remembered that day grimly. All the noise, people, and overreactions had not helped his recovery from the large amount of blood loss through his nose in the exceedingly hot afternoon of the Fire Country's summer. And the dobe had been complaining the whole time about his ruined magazine, while Sasuke had to take the day off, lying on the couch with an icepack on his face! Sakura's yelling at Naruto did not help his pounding head either, nor Kakashi's taunting with other magazines hiding under a heap of dirty clothes.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun," She nodded at him as she took off in front, snapping him back as he quickly followed.

He gave her an invisible smile behind her back.

No one's taking my dark-haired angel…I will protect you…

* * *

He stopped suddenly, landing on a branch as he closed his eyes.

They have started…

They would have to eventually come his way. He'll just rest and wait until they reach his location.

Gaara seated himself on the large limb and leaned back.

He had left the site earlier during the night…when she had fallen asleep…

In _his _arms.

The red-haired man didn't like him. Not one bit. The feeling seem mutual between the two too. Those unwavering gazes that Uchiha Sasuke gave in his direction angered him.

The way his arm had wrapped around her slim frame as her head rested on his shoulder unknowingly.

Claiming her already…Uchiha Sasuke…?

He stared at his hands as it contracted, smothering a rock into dust.

The last time they had fought, they had been almost at a standstill, with him holding the advantage, even if Sasuke was able to defer the Sand Wall…

He had more control over Shukaku this time…

Shukaku's powers are his…and he doesn't deny it anymore…

He wanted Hinata…her calmness…her assurance…

So did Sasuke…

But neither of them deserved her, or do they? Gaara would have her though, either way, he would. Despite the glances and stares he received more often within two days from her sister than he ever did from her…

Gaara will not suffice for a mere second place prize…

No matter how like the resemblance…Hinata had something he wanted…he needed…that the others do not. And he _will _get rid of the Uchiha if he had to.

* * *

It wasn't long before they spotted him—or rather she did. Sasuke decided to keep quiet as Hinata broke the silence, pointed at a small figure in the distance.

"Isn't that Gaara?"

Sasuke grunted in response.

Great. Now they had to deal with him again.

This guy annoys me…

Landing on an adjacent branch, Hinata approached the seemingly asleep man carefully. Her presence, nevertheless was considered, and he opened his eyes, staring straight at her.

The raven-haired girl gave a small gasp of surprise, backing up slightly, and immediately Sasuke appeared behind her.

Gaara's gaze moved along from Hinata's shocked features to Sasuke's scowl behind her shoulder. His eyes narrowed as his lips formed a thin line.

Immediately feeling the tension between the two males but oblivious that its source was her, Hinata took a tentative step forward and held out her hand to Gaara.

"We're heading back to the Leaf. D-Do you want to join us?"

She could hear Sasuke scoff slightly behind her as he broke the eye contact with Gaara, though still keeping an eye on Hinata's outstretched hand as Gaara took her offer.

Once Gaara was set on his feet, Sasuke grasped Hinata's arm, pulling her forward.

"Let's go."

Right behind them followed Gaara.

…Uchiha…is really spoiling my day…

He sped up until he was neck to neck with them, right beside Hinata.

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he tightened his grip on Hinata's arm and sped up even faster, receiving a light gasp from her.

On the contrary of staying the same, Gaara increased his speed again, matching with Sasuke once again to the darker haired man's agitation.

Fine then, Sabaku no Gaara…you want to play this game…ne?

* * *

Hinata huffed as she tried her best to stay up to speed with the two guys. Sasuke's grip on her wrist hurts more than ever now that the speed she travels at lags compared to his.

She winced slightly as she felt another tug and the wind whipped by her faster, howling in her ears. Glancing at Sasuke, she realized his expression meant irritation...not because he wanted to get back to the Leaf as soon as possible.

Gazing on her other side, she saw Gaara give him a look of annoyance and disdain as he increased and was once again side to side with her.

Apparently, she figured…they didn't like each other too much.

But this silly speed contest was crazy. Besides, her face turned slightly pink as she breathed sharply. The cold air wasn't helping her throat either. She was thirsty and hungry at the same time and she could feel her legs start to wobble.

It was past noon…probably early evening by now.

I-I…can't keep up…

She needed to stop…and rest…

But she didn't want to interrupt…whatever it is these two were doing. As much as she wanted to become the peacemaker, she didn't not want to become the median in their ongoing battle.

…J-Just awhile more…

She'll hold out awhile more. Konoha shouldn't be that far away anymore.

* * *

The front gates of Konoha were visible in their view. A mere few meters away. A Chuunin on guard nodded in authorization for the trio to enter and they jumped over to the top of the gates to get in.

…Tired…

A soft gasp could be heard from behind the two men as they turned around just in time to see Hinata collapse and loose her footing on the edge.

She tried to turn her body so she could land at least on both hands and feet, but her legs refuse to respond.

Above her, she could make out two figures dive towards her from the top of the gate as she heard her name called.

Even with their momentum, they wouldn't be able to catch up with her.

Move…move…

Gaara frowned and released his sand…if he couldn't catch her, he'll have to soften her fall. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sasuke.

It was _his _fault.

Hinata closed her eyes for the impact…

But it never came, instead she felt a pair of arms wrap around her as she landed against the person gently and was placed on the ground.

"NE SASUKE!! YOU BASTARD!! SHE COULD'VE DIED!! YOU SLOWASS!!"

She felt her face being fanned and she opened her eyes to see the worried face of Ino before the blonde girl grabbed her in a hug.

"Are you alright?!"

Naruto stood beside where Ino was kneeling and was still screaming at the two men coming towards them.

"N-Ne, Naruto-kun, I was just really exhausted, t-that's all…"

She could barely pull herself up anymore and laid back down.

"I'll take her back home," Sasuke shuffled towards the girl.

"You better not let her fall again!" Naruto pointed in his face, "Or I'll—"

Ino jerked him by the ear, "Quiet down! She's tired!"

The blond boy fumed. Sasuke-baka better not hurt his best friend!

"Ne, Kankuro," Ino turned to the other member of their team, "You can go back now, we'll take it to the Hokage."

The other man nodded and turned to the shorter man beside him.

Gaara glared at Sasuke, who was kneeling beside Hinata's limp body, but he knew that he had no point to stay there anymore. Turning around, he disappeared back up at the top of the gates.

As they departed, Sasuke kneeled down beside her, carefully sliding his arms under her neck and legs to support her up.

"N-No…" She breathed out, "Not the Hyuuga House…"

She closed her eyes; the last thing she wanted now was to be questioned and up at her father's mercy for causing such a commotion.

"Where to then?" Sasuke leaped onto the top of the gates with her swaying in his arms.

"I-I…N-Neji…"

She passed out soon thereafter, leaving Sasuke with a difficult decision.

As much as he loved the girl in his arms.

He did not love her cousin with the same amount of zeal. Besides, Neji was still in the Sand with Temari. That wouldn't work leaving Hinata unconscious in the white-eyed man's house alone.

Naruto and Ino had just recently gotten back from…wherever and he didn't want to disturb either of them.

Everyone was basically busy…the whole village was going into battle soon.

Not to mention that Sasuke was tired himself too.

Taking off in a steady pace, he decided that he'll just take her home…

His home…

End: Part X

Whoo…I finally finished the next chapter… this was extra-long by like 6 or 7 pages because it's a special for me taking so long, I wanted to get more into the feelings Hinata and Sasuke …I'm also heading into my senior year of high school, trying to get everything done so I can start applications soon…BLAH…and guess what…I can't take my French IV because it conflicts with Orchestra…sooo…I'm taking Japanese I!! WHEE!

Although I realize that's going to be a waste of time…cause I'm only going to have one year of it…mehh…

So I am afraid this fic _might _be slowed down (would be mainly between September—November, I would hopefully be cleared by beginning of December), depends on how I handle my time [[sighs]] Oh how I wish to be a freshmen again…

Well, I hope everyone has a great school year!

Ohh lookie what's here…[[opens envelope]] ARGHH…my senior portraits have arrived! Must go hide from mom or she would display all the poses (even the bad ones) to all my relatives!…[[gawks]] Gawd they're expensive…

JA!! Reviews and criticisms are very much welcomed…I'm also trying to break the record of my previous ficcie…Destiny Changed, Hearts Changed…which is like…currently 199 reviews…[[WHAAA]]…haha

Ame no Megami


	11. XI

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Call It Fate: Part XI

"Nngh…" A pale woman turned over on her side, opening her eyes slightly, adjusting to the lighting of the room. The window had been left open and the sun was blinding her.

"Nnghh…" She flopped back down, covering her head with a pillow and curling up into a ball on her side.

"If you wanted the drapes to be closed, you could've asked," An amused voice broke the silence as she felt the light in the room dim.

"Sa…?" She was too tired to finish off his name, but she knew that it was him by his voice.

"Umh," The corner of the bed dipped down as someone sat there, "How are you feeling?"

She glanced at him before looking around the room.

One bed, a desk, a closet…nothing special.

This wasn't her room.

"Where…?" She inquired, although she already knew.

"My apartment," He stood up, "Hungry?"

She nodded and staggered up too, trying not to fall back down from the head rush.

Sasuke reached out one hand behind her back to steady her. Hinata could feel her cheeks color from being so close to him once again.

What's this feeling…?

It was nice.

It was a nice, peaceful feeling…like something she could depend on…at times when the village itself was at a state of frenzy.

Funny how they look at it…he had been through almost everything with her—her mother's death, her demotion, her kidnap…

Reaching out tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

"…Thanks…for everything…"

She could tell he was smiling too, but the way he let out the half chuckle before encircling his arms around her and lowered his head. Hinata could feel his breath on her neck.

This…this…

The whole formation of how they were, was placing together like her dream from earlier…

Hinata blushed and pulled away abruptly, "I-I…bathroom…" And she tottered off, leaving a smirking Sasuke standing near the bed.

She closed the door of his bathroom and leaned on it.

Oh my gosh…I-I…almost…

Splashing water on her face, Hinata sighed. Yes, she wanted it. She wanted him. But was it the right time…? Was it all because the village was in a state of confusion? That she needed someone to lean on, lo and behold, she went towards the attachment with the most obvious bachelor?

She had felt a spark too, when she first met Gaara during the Sand's intrusion for the scroll. But that…was soon overlapped…

Was this…just a stage…?

And Sasuke…

Is he just going through a stage too…? That he just wants someone for this time of chaos…?

She sighed and exited the bathroom, meeting the amused face of Sasuke.

"W-What…?"

He shook his head smirking, "Nothing. Let's go." Sasuke leaned down quickly when she wasn't expecting it and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"W-Wha…?!"

By the time she composed herself, he was already half way out the door, smirking.

Maybe you'll realize with time…Hinata…

* * *

"It's so quiet," Her lavender eyes searched around before laying back on him.

His dark hair grazed the tree branch as he crouched down to listen for invaders coming their way.

Hinata leaned back on the tree trunk, "D-Do you think it's over…already?" Her hair stuck to the sides of her face as sweat beads rolled down. The katana she strapped on her back was starting to initiate its weight on her sagging shoulders.

She had gotten her hair cut before the invasion started to make it easier on her movements.

Which had been a good idea.

It had been barely three days after she recovered from her exhaustion when the signal was lighted as the first groups of Cloud ninjas were spotted within range.

Sasuke made his way over to her and sat down, letting his legs dangle off as they stared at the pink sky. The forest was dimming, which could be an advantage to them with Hinata's Byakugan. More shadows fell upon the trees and bushes, covering up the dried blood and limp bodies lying on the ground.

"I…hope it is…" He glanced up at her and smirked, "You desperately need a bath, Hina-chan."

She blushed at his new name for her, "N-Not like you don't need one either!"

Sasuke focused back ahead as he sniffed the air and smiled slightly, "I guess you're right…"

He leaned to the side, resting his head on her legs. Her face colored slightly as she sat down and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her face into the crook of his neck. She was sick and tired of this.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Resting in an area with enemy dead bodies wasn't exactly the best place, but they were both exhausted and lost from the other two members of their team…for about a week already. She liked his company, but just not in these circumstances. She'd rather be working somewhere in the hospital. The battlefield was just not her place. Hinata gazed down at the figures below.

Not a body was moving around them.

"Barely Chuunin level…"

"There's…more coming this way," She glanced in the direction the previous team had came from, "Another eight."

"Shit," He cracked his knuckles.

He could feel his strength diminish slowly, he was running out of Chakra, and could tell that Hinata was on the same boat. Her breathing was more labored and she used a tree to lean against in between the next fights.

Have to get back to Konoha…at this rate, neither of us are going to make it…

Should he just tell her to follow the path and get there first, and he'll hold them off? That way, at least one of them would survive.

At the noise, he turned to glance at her.

Pulling the string away from her, Hinata set forth of weaving a web of thin wires in the direction that the Cloud team was coming towards.

"We have approximately a minute before they arrive."

He nodded and quickly went back to his perch as she sunk into the shadows of the trees.

She held her breath as she crouched in the shadow of a huge pine. Her capacity was running low and they've been fighting since daybreak. Hinata glanced at the cold body lying in front of the tree. The guy whom she had slammed against the trunk in one solid hit. Had cracked his skull, messed up his nerve ends, and snapped his spine. Not to mention the large burn in front where her palm connected.

Ugh, stupid…

She had used too much in one blow. She should've conserved it.

A small whoosh in the trees signaled the entrance of the first Cloud nins, and immediately, her traps went off, exploding from tree to tree.

Two down…

Using the ground as a spring, she lunged towards the nearest enemy, raising her right leg, delivering a roundhouse that sent him spinning backwards.

One grabbed her from behind as a mass of kunais flew down from the top. Hinata quickly spun around, grabbing the nin behind and stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai as she fell onto her back, using the half-dead nin as a shield. The kunais from above speared straight through him likes pins through a cushion and he coughed up blood as a last sigh of life all over her face.

She threw the dead body to the side and rolled into a crouching position.

Not enough chakra…

To her right, another one was coming.

Sasuke leapt off the branch as soon as he saw Hinata come from her spot. The Cloud nin that had sent the kunais at Hinata was still floating in the air momentarily and has not sense him behind yet. He spun in the air and delivered a kick, which she saw and tried last minute to protect her face from.

The Cloud nin flew towards the tree, but then exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Kage Bushin…Shit…

He glanced down at Hinata, who was fighting the only other moving figure in the area.

Where is she…?

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed that she wasn't using her Byakugan…must've ran out of Chakra like he did. He stopped using his Sharingan awhile ago.

If there's more…we're screwed

Taijutsu alone won't get them through if they were to meet a formidable opponent…

Which he sensed was the ninja that had sent out the clone.

For some unknown reason…he could not track her presence.

"SASUKE!!" He heard Hinata scream.

The wind behind him shifted slightly and his eyes widened. As fast as he could, Sasuke lunged forward, twisting in the air to face behind him.

He saw Hinata kick her lifeless opponent to the ground and run towards him pointing.

"A little slow now, aren't we?"

Shit

He spun around and raised one arm, blocking the kick that was for the middle of his spine. His feet touched the ground and he slid backwards from the power of that blow.

Sasuke stopped, one hand grazing the ground while the other reached back behind him at the pouch. Hinata was in her stance right beside him.

The Cloud nin landed on the ground lightly, flicking her orange hair behind her. The pale skin on her arms and face were flawless.

Hinata's eyes widened.

Not a single scratch…or trace of blood…

This wasn't like the Chuunins that Sasuke and her had breezed through…this girl was the same level…and they were both exhausted…

The girl slid into her own fighting form and before Hinata could count to three, she attacked.

Hinata pivoted, at the same time, raising her right leg to roundhouse, which connected with the girl's right arm. Moving quickly, she followed through and lifted her left leg, delivering a high back kick, which sent the Cloud nin to jump backwards.

The Cloud nin had not retreated because of Hinata's kick, but rather the kunais that were sent her way from Sasuke, who was crouched behind Hinata.

He grimaced at the movement. His side throbbed with unbearable pain.

Sasuke glanced up to catch a glimpse of Hinata going all-out Taijutsu with the Cloud nin.

Shit

He had to do something to help her. But he could barely move his legs anymore. They felt like jelly now. He was going to pass out anytime.

…No…

He couldn't just leave her all alone.

Hinata slammed against the tree trunk from the effect of her punch. A kunai flew at her, puncturing right through her left shoulder and right thigh, hitching into the tree.

She let out a little shriek of pain as she felt the warm liquid pour out from the wounds and stain her clothes, and as much, the tree trunk.

She braced herself with the tree and glanced up at the Cloud nin racing at her…with a katana in hand.

…No…

Using her right hand, she reached down and pulled out the kunai from her thigh. In her mouth, she could taste the metallic feel of blood as she bit her lip from the pain.

…Crap…

She wouldn't be able to move from it.

…Here goes…

Timing herself, once the girl was within range, and out of range of dodging, Hinata reached back with her right hand and pulled out her own sword and thrust it forward.

It pierced right through the other girl's heart…just barely through to the other side.

Hinata gave a gasp of surprise at her own unprotected left side, where the Cloud nin's sword _should've _punctured.

Oh my gosh…Sasuke…

She let go of her sword, not caring as the Cloud nin doubled back as she pulled out the kunai stapling her back, ignoring the rush of pain, as she caught the falling man in front of her.

The sword had gone all the way through him, although it missed his heart.

I…I…

She had to take it out…somehow…

Gathering the small amount of Chakra left in her into her hands, she proceeded to remove the protruding sword.

His heart rate was declining fast, and she worked faster, trying not to jiggle the sword, or it might damage other organs.

She threw aside the bloody katana and lifted up his shirt to inspect the fatal wound.

It was deep…

He was losing blood quickly.

Most people…die…from stomach wounds…

She couldn't though…

She couldn't let him die…

Not so soon…not now…

Hinata only had a little Chakra left after the removal of the sword, but she worked with it anyway…

If…If I can't heal him fully…I can at least…stop the bleeding…

She choked back a sob. She didn't want to be here alone…alone with all the other dead ninjas. Hinata wanted him to live…to live with her. Her own blood loss and dizziness was no concern as her shaking hands tended around his bleeding torso.

…all this blood…

She wasn't afraid of it…

Then why did she shiver like so, just staring at it?

Hinata was afraid…afraid not of the blood…but of Sasuke dying…of him leaving her…

The scenery around her started to dim.

I-It's night already…?

Her head felt heavy, but the dim glow of her hands kept her working at the wound. Her movements seemed more sluggish…and the world around her seemed to blur.

Keep him alive…just keep him alive…

When she had fallen over, she could barely feel the pain from her shoulder and legs…but only the cold night wind against her moist bloody back.

Keep him alive…

She heard and felt the slow thudding of his heart near her ear.

"…please…"

End: Part XI

Aiyaa…I though I would never finish this chapter. But hey, I did! pats myself on the back

Well, people, you've been with me throughout this story greatly, and it saddens me much to say that, the next chapter is probably going to be the last.

Well, review please!

For **Plum Pocky**, you are very welcome to add it to your SasuHina community…and btw, would anyone want to enlighten me on what the C2 thingies are? They're like unused buttons on my screen, and I am utterly confused of their functions and purpose…haha

Ame


	12. XII

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Call It Fate: Part XII

There she was.

Standing only a few feet away from him. Lifting up one hand, he offered it to her, beckoning her forward. A smile played on her lips as she shook her head playfully.

"Really, Sasuke-kun," The blue haired beauty before giggled, "It's snowing out there."

He gazed up at the blank sky.

How time had passed, he'd barely recognized it, but it was winter already.

She turned around and held back a flap into a teashop, "Come on, it's cold," glancing back at him briefly before entering.

He glanced at the disfigured teashop momentarily. For some reason, it didn't feel right. He just didn't want to go in there then. Opening his mouth, he called out to her, but a gust of snow blew right past him then. Pulling his jacket closer, he ran inside, calling her name.

At the corner, he saw her, and she waved, gesturing for him to come join her. Taking tentative steps, he came closer.

In a sudden blink of his eyes.

She had disappeared.

"Hinata?" He whispered, his voice raspy. His throat hurt.

"Hinata?" A little louder.

He couldn't move, but he continued to call out her name.

His body started to shake, rocking back and forth, as if he was going to fall over, but he didn't. This was when he started to yell and thrash. Something had a hold of him.

__

Itachi?! No…No…it can't be!

Lashing his arms out, he tried to strike the invisible enemy, if there was even one.

__

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!"

He heard a distant voice.

It was a woman's voice, but it wasn't Hinata's. He continued to call out her name.

Suddenly the ground beneath him gave away, he was falling, and the sky above him darkened, as he felt a sudden thud.

Blinking slightly, he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and the sounds around him seemed frantic. He could hear a whirring sound as something was on his face and his arm felt oddly numb.

"Uchiha-san!"

Her voice was more distinct now, and as his vision cleared he could focus on a white object above him.

__

The ceiling…? When did the hole…?

"Ah, Uchiha-san! You've awakened!"

He turned his head slightly to glance at the direction of the voice, his neck cracking slightly from its stiffness. A young woman stood beside him, dressed in a white…nurse uniform.

"Shizune-san! He woke up!" She stepped aside for a familiar raven-haired woman to come closer.

She smiled at him as she checked his IV and the readings, adjusting the needled in his arm and the oxygen feeder.

"How are you feeling, Uchiha-kun?" Shizune asked as she jotted down something on a clipboard and handed it to the nurse.

"…Cr…appy…" He tried to speak, but his throat was dry and his voice cracked.

"Well, you all had us worried there," Shizune cleaned up the mess of IV tubes lain out in case they needed to feed him more fluid, "But you're fine now, get some more rest."

She gathered up the equipment and exited as quietly as she had entered, his eyes trailing her.

The IV was starting to annoy him and Sasuke tried to lift his other arm to yank it out, only to find from his wrist to his elbow to be bandaged tightly in a cast.

"Pathetic, really."

His eyes immediately fell over to the corner of the room where the voice came from.

Sand swirled around as a red-head strode slowly up towards him, arms crossed.

__

Sabaku no Gaara

His eyes narrowed, following the Sand nin's movements.

"You know why I'm here, so let's save the small talk," Gaara glowered at the non-functioning body in front of him, "Hinata-san has shown her pick."

Sasuke mustered enough strength to frown at the other man, "…What…pick…"

Gaara raised his head and turned around, facing the door, his hand resting on the doorknob, "I will not fight you for it any longer."

__

…Hinata…?

All he could do but gaze intently at the retreating figure, listening to the man's every word.

"But if you ever…_hurt _her, Uchiha, I will come after you."

It took a moment to register what Gaara had said, and by that time, every last grain of sand was gone through the cracks, as the door slammed shut.

A few minutes later, the door creaked open again, interrupting the silence and Sasuke's intense fixation at the ceiling. His head swerved to the side to greet his visitor with a frown, only to struck off in surprise.

"…H…Hina…ta…" He managed to croak through.

This was the last thing on his list that he wanted Hinata to see him as. Weak and helpless, lying on a bed, unable to move.

She smiled lightly at him, "You're…awake…" She bit down on her lower lip as she staggered forward slowly.

That was when he realized, she was dressed in a light gray shirt and loose gray pants.

__

Hospital uniform…

"I just got message…from Shizune-san," She settled herself slowly on a chair beside his bed.

Silence set in as she sat there, staring at her bandaged hands; her smile was gone now, but there was no look of worry etched on her face. No worry or sadness that Sakura had when he had woken up from Itachi's trance or after Naruto brought him back from the Sound. Her features were blank, but he could feel the uneasiness in her, just by her actions. He gazed back up at the ceiling.

Hinata started, without waiting for the question to be asked, "Gaara-san found us. He brought us here, both in critical condition. Y-You had lost a lot of blood. Even before that. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't, it kept on pouring out. All I did was prolonged your suffering. If-If Gaara-san hadn't found us, I-I don't want to know what could've happened. The doctors said that, I probably could've come out, with a more critical condition, but you however…you…could've…"

She trailed off and sighed, waiting for an answer from him, anything, an acknowledgement of her presence and story.

"Don't…live in the past," His voice was barely above a whisper as he talked, telling her something that was told to him before by a certain friend.

He closed his eyes and started his own explanation, "Don't…dwell on what could've happened…just…remember…what did…"

"S-Sasuke-kun…?"

"You're alright…and I soon will be…"

Her features relaxed and she reached out for his hand as she grasped onto it.

"T-Thank-you…Sasuke-kun," Hinata rested her head down on the pillow, her head touching his as she closed her eyes.

__

I love you…Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a bit, as Hinata's breathing slowed down to a lethargic rhythm, seemingly asleep.

"I…love you…Hinata…"

Unknowingly from Sasuke's angle, the tips of her lips curved up as she gave Sasuke's hand, one last squeeze before drifting off to sleep.

__

It's been…long enough. I…don't have to be alone anymore…

Complete: Call It Fate

(gasp) Can you believe it? It's done! It's DONE!

I am so relieved, I was scared that I might not be able to finish this story, but I guess I was just a really big writer's block I've had from all the other things I've been working on for school.

So, how was it? From what it seems, I don't think I'll be able to top 12 chapters…haha, and this story has a span of _how _many months? I've gotta thank you all for sticking with me up till now, it's been absolutely crazy…hehe

See you next ficcie!! (Though I have no idea right now what, any suggestions?)

****

Ame no Megami


End file.
